


Тремор

by NatBarrett



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Detectives, Explicit Language, F/M, Police, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: В работе есть упоминания отношений Акаши и Кисэ, о которых я писалаздесь, но оно совсем не обязательно к прочтению)





	Тремор

**Author's Note:**

> В работе есть упоминания отношений Акаши и Кисэ, о которых я писала [здесь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938568), но оно совсем не обязательно к прочтению)

Больше всего Сацуки не любила по приезду к месту преступления обнаруживать там совсем юных людей.  
Пареньку было лет восемнадцать на вид; черные прямые волосы прикрывали его лицо, и Сацуки видела только бледные тонкие губы и аккуратный кончик носа, немного задранный вверх. Кожа мальчишки пятнами окрасилась в грязно-зелёный цвет; задранная серая футболка в тёмных волосах крови обнажала вздувшиеся красные венозные сети. Запёкшаяся кровь расплывалась на боку и животе, закрывая собой обзор на предполагаемое ножевое ранение.  
— Прекрасно, — пробормотал суперинтендант Хасэгава, осматривая тело спокойно, но с налётом брезгливости. — Уже развивается трупная эмфизема. Который день он тут лежит? О, Момои-сан! Вы провели трасологическую экспертизу места?  
— И Вам доброе утро, Хасэгава-сан, — пробормотала она. — Для начала хотелось бы осмотреть труп.  
Хотелось, конечно, не так сильно — не хотелось вообще, но о трудностях работы её предупреждали. Когда-то очень-очень давно.  
Сацуки натянула перчатки на бледные ладони и присела рядом с пареньком (когда-нибудь ей перестанет казаться, что на её движения все покойники реагируют лёгким поворотом головы и приоткрывшимися веками), и суперинтендант Хасэгава-сан счёл своим долгом спросить:  
— А Аомине куда запропастился?  
Как же…  
Достали.  
Каждый — каждый — человек думал, что Сацуки если не заботливая жёнушка Дайки, то не менее заботливая родственница. Она понимала, что мнение такое сложилось не из воздуха, но, Боже помоги ей, Дайки недавно исполнилось тридцать пять лет, а он продолжал воспринимать опеку над ним как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Брыкался, возмущался, но — без неё не мог.  
И Сацуки. Дура. Не могла бросить этого великовозрастного идиота.  
Она вежливо донесла до Хасэгавы мысль, что не видела Дайки с выходных («Эй, Сацуки, не могла бы ты в субботу-воскресенье не совать нос в мою квартиру, я приведу такую же заёбанную жизнью, как и я, женщину, и попытаюсь её уже выебать», — не дословно, но так хорошо передаёт основную мысль) и, не сдержавшись, приподняла чёрные пряди волос. Глаза мальчишки были открыты и смотрели мрачно и пусто.  
— Странно, вы обычно даже на место преступления вдвоём приезжаете, — почему-то не успокаивался Хасэгава.  
— Гляньте, это кровь у него на запястье? — нахмурилась Сацуки, стараясь игнорировать чужие слова.  
— Поссорились, а, Момои-сан?  
— И на костяшках пальцев. Видимых ранений нет, остальные участки кожи рук чисты, значит, скорее всего, это не его кровь.  
— Момои-сан, как Вы смотрите на то, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь в пятницу вечером?  
— У Вас не найдётся… чего?  
Сацуки перевела взгляд и наткнулась им на кожаные коричневые туфли Хасэгавы. Посмотрела выше, в хмурое морщинистое лицо, ничем не примечательное, но не уродливое. За столько лет совместной работы Сацуки настолько привыкла к нему, что вглядываться не видела смысла; но сейчас — вгляделась. В сведённые к переносице густые брови, в острые широкие скулы, в низкий лоб и тонкие поджатые губы. Вздохнула и едва не потёрла виски, вовремя вспомнив, что руки в перчатках.  
— Уместное время для предложения Вы выбрали. У Вас странные понятия о романтике. Давайте займёмся делом и потом уже поговорим о том, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь в пятницу вечером.  
В конце концов, она женщина и ей тридцать пять лет.  
Тёмные глаза Хасэгавы полыхнули радостным огнём (в конце концов, он мужчина и ему сорок два года уже), он открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но был прерван тёмным стремительным ураганом, ворвавшимся на место преступления.  
Имя ему, конечно, было старший инспектор Центрального управления полиции Токио Аомине Дайки.  
— Эй, Сацуки, ты чего не звонила? — сказал он недовольно, хмуро осматривая труп мальчика. Сацуки посмотрела на его окровавленные костяшки.  
— А ты чего опаздываешь?  
— Спал, — ответил Дайки и, в подтверждении своих слов, сладко зевнул. — Введи уже в курс дела.  
Хасэгава ни слова не сказал, не издал ни одного звука, но потому, как скривилось его лицо, Сацуки всё поняла. Она едва заметно ему улыбнулась и сдула со лба выбившуюся из хвостика прядь волос. Сказала ровно:  
— Точно заявлять не берусь, но, скорее всего, смерть наступила от малокровия внутренних органов при ранении венозных сосудов. Возможна эмболия, но тут воздержусь от предположений, вскрытие покажет. Причина, как видишь, проникающее колото-резаное ранение в живот. Вполне вероятно, что жертва сразу впала в обморочное состояние: никаких признаков того, что он как-то пытался остановить кровотечение. Руки почти чистые, раскиданы по земле.  
Аомине слушал, даже не смотря на Сацуки. Хмурый взгляд был устремлён непосредственно на тело, но кроме этой хмурости и лёгкого недовольства Сацуки не могла ничего больше увидеть на его лице: ни сочувствия, ни отвращения. Она вздохнула, поднялась с корточек на ноги и стянула одну перчатку, чтобы, наконец, убрать мешающую прядь волос за ухо. Поймала на себе мимолётный рассредоточенный взгляд Аомине и развернулась к Хасэгаве.  
— Есть мысли? Ситуалогическая экспертиза? — спросила она. Хасэгава почесал гладкий, идеально-выбритый подбородок.  
— Пьяная драка?  
— В километре на восток от Риннджи в лесах? — усмехнулся Аомине. — Только если монахи поспорили, кто из них раньше постигнет дзадзен.  
Хасэгава поморщился. Сацуки поспешно отвернулась, чтобы он не увидел её улыбки. В конце концов, каждый борется со стрессом в их работе своими способами. И да, глупые шутки Аомине по теме и нет — это его способ.  
— Кстати насчёт монахов. Его как раз нашёл один послушник. Его опросили?  
— Сейчас займусь, — сказал Аомине и широко и долго зевнул. — У меня ведь тут лучше всех в коммуникациях с людьми.  
Сацуки, не сдержавшись, фыркнула.  
— Ну-ну, Дай-чан. Ты же на машине? Я подожду тебя там.  
Почва здесь была мягкая, покрытая листвой; земля принимала и отзывалась на каждый шаг Сацуки, поглощая подошву ботинок в себя. Через некоторое время она бы и этого паренька проглотила своей жадной земной пастью и оставила на перегной, но всё решил случай в лице одного монаха, который этой дорогой ровно один раз в месяц бегал в Йошивару, чтобы предаться низменным страстям.  
По самим тропам божьим, по его наводкам прошёлся, не иначе.  
Небольшая группа шрамонер выказывала праздное любопытство, стоя за оцеплением. Сержант полиции, молодая и прекрасная Абэ-сан, беспощадно с ними заигрывала, и на глазах же Сацуки получила по голове (образно) за отлынивание от прямых обязанностей. В то же мгновение шрамонеры были разогнаны толстым лысым монахом, который остервенело чесал свою густую правую бровь. Сацуки подмечала это с отстранённым дотошным опытом профессионала, а потом позволила себе отвлечься и подумать о…  
Свидании.  
Последний раз она ходила на свидание лет в двадцать шесть — почти с декаду назад. Опыт у неё был небольшой, да и не то чтобы приятный. Почему-то вспомнился опыт из годов отрочества, когда она пошла на свидание с Тэцу-куном, а за ними следили Кисэ с Аомине. Свидание получилось на пятёрочку… по десятибалльной шкале, а про слежку двух идиотов рассказал ей сам Тэцу-кун с невозмутимым лицом — сама Сацуки рядом с ним ничего и никого не замечала и плохо соображала.  
Она представила себе великовозрастного придурка Аомине в кустах, который трясет своим значком, чтобы его пропустили и не дали упустить Сацуки с Хасэгавой, и хихикнула. Поймала на себе непонимающий взгляд какого-то нового офицера и смутилась. Залезла в машину и захлопнула дверь.  
Внутри пахло Аомине. На своё пятнадцатилетие он получил от Кисэ какой-то одеколон с резким запахом ветивера и эстрагона, и Аомине с тех пор только им и пользовался. Сацуки так к нему привыкла, что, наверное, с закрытыми глазами бы распознала Аомине из толпы. В застоявшемся воздухе закрытого пространства она уловила аромат кофе (Аомине пьёт крепкий до зубной боли эспрессо (или то дешёвое нечто, что могло бы им зваться)) без сахара, сливок, лимона и «прочей лабудени для девок и Кисэ». «Ёлочка» на переднем зеркале не менялась несколько лет и висела только для красоты: запах давно выветрился, Аомине было лень её менять. Сацуки крутанула «ёлочку» коротким ногтем и осмотрелась. Допрашивал Аомине тоже с постным хмурым лицом, и Сацуки только диву давалась, как свидетели не вырывали блокнот и не кидали ему же в лицо — она сама бы давно уже поступила так.  
Хорошо, что Сацуки не на их месте. А в лицо Аомине она может в любой момент кинуть — и не только блокнотом.  
Свидетель, молодой лысый послушник, был явно смущён и, возможно, напуган суровой рожей Аомине Дайки. Сацуки заметила мелькнувший на его запястье синяк, когда тот поднял руку вверх и рукав задрался, и невесело фыркнула: это суровая буддийская методология воспитания или шрамонера просто не поделил плошку риса с другими? (Ну вот, она даже шутит уже, как Аомине).  
Её давно уже перестало волновать то, как много она знает об Аомине — слишком много для подруги, коллеги и человека, с которым, по всем канонам жизни, пути Аомине уже много лет назад должны были разойтись. Не разошлись.  
Он хлопнул дверцей с такой силой, что сам же и поморщился — Сацуки за такое обращение с его железкой бы влетело. Она сохраняла молчание, глядя на него со своего места, рассматривала лицо со сведёнными к переносице бровями, скользила взглядом к пальцам, нервно барабанящим по приборной панели. Но разрушить молчание не решалась.  
— Сацуки, помнишь то дело с красной туфлей?  
Три года назад, когда Аомине только получил звание старшего инспектора, Сумида выкинула на свои берега правую женскую ножку со ступни по колено. Нога настолько распухла, что на ней держалась красная туфля на коротком каблуке. Найти владелицу конечности не удалось, другие части тела либо унесло в Токийский залив к Йокогаме, либо их там не было изначально, но над телом почесали свои умные и не очень головки все полицейские из управления, поняли, что делать тут нечего, и дело осталось нераскрытым.  
— Если не опознаем этого паренька, если не найдём хоть какую-нибудь чужую частицу ДНК на его теле, то всё. Такой же висяк, как с красной туфлей. Нагоняя оттуда, — он ткнул пальцем вверх, задев им потолок машины, — огребёт вначале Харада, потом Хасэгава, и так далее по карьерной убывающей.  
Сацуки пожевала губу.  
— Свидетель ничего полезного не сказал?  
— Бежал, споткнулся, увидел труп. В лицо жертву — знать не знает. Остальные послушники, по крайней мере, которых успела ненавязчиво опросить Ран…  
— Ран?  
— Абэ Ран, сержант, — поморщился Аомине, недовольный, что приходится объяснять простые вещи. По имени её, значит, зовёшь, подумала Сацуки, но поспешила выкинуть эту мысль из головы. — Так вот, никто из этих лысых молящихся головок его не знает. Нда…  
Он почесал подбородок, в отличие от подбородка Хасэгавы, успевший обзавестись лёгкой щетиной. Сацуки рассеянно следила за его движениями, думала: надо сказать, что-то по делу, открыла рот и…  
— Ты зовёшь Абэ-сан по имени?  
Аомине перестал шкрябать свою щетину и недоумённо перевёл взгляд на Сацуки.  
— И тебя тоже. И Тэцу звал. И твоего бывшего, как его, Хидео, тоже по имени.  
Сацуки хлопнула его по тыльной стороне ладони: ты меня не понимаешь.  
— Разница лишь в том, что с Тэцу ты не спал. И с Хидео тоже. И… со мной.  
Аомине усмехнулся и ничего не ответил, только завёл машину. Сацуки почувствовала острое желание прямо сейчас же выйти и оказаться подальше.  
* * *  
Набрав стакан воды, Сацуки разблокировала телефон и задумчиво посмотрела в экран.  
Хидео числился в недавних вызовах; они расстались каких-то четыре дня назад, и Сацуки до сих пор казалось, что это шутка. Что его имя в принятых звонках вновь поднимется выше, как раньше, что он придёт к ней с субботней ночи на воскресенье, но… Чем больше Сацуки жила, тем яснее понимала, что в личной жизни у неё всё складывалось и складывается крайней скверно. Началось, наверное, с Тэцу-куна…  
И хотелось бы сказать, что кончилось, на Хидео, но свой позитивный настрой Сацуки растеряла еще тогда, когда ступила за черту тридцатилетия. По крайней мере, сегодня четверг, а завтра, в пятницу, может быть, может быть…  
Может быть. Сообщение по лайну пришло от Аомине; тот отправил ей пару запятых. Вбросил в пустоту чата нелепым одиноким сообщением, ввергнув Сацуки в недоумение. Она поинтересовалась, не пьян ли он, и Аомине с готовностью ответил, мол, да, Сацуки, но тебя это не касается.  
Ах ты ж мать-перемать, пронеслось в голове Сацуки, сегодня четверг, ты там надираешься, не дождавшись выходных (если у них, конечно, с их-то новым делом будут теперь выходные). И меня, говоришь, не касается. Сацуки подумала, что знает, каково быть матерью-одиночкой, не будучи при этом матерью-одиночкой. Ей хотелось залезть в машину, приехать к Аомине и оттаскать его за уши. Тебе тридцать пять лет, веди себя как человек!  
Она усмехнулась своим мыслям и в один глоток допила воду из стакана. Возможно, Аомине и был причиной проблем в её личной жизни — кому нужен третий лишний в отношениях? Если бы Сацуки только могла отказаться от него…  
Если бы он мог отказаться от Сацуки.  
Телефон мигнул, разрезая вечернюю промозглую темноту квартиры. Сацуки посмотрела на него с другого конца кухни, размышляя, что нового и восхитительно пьяного Аомине отправил ей теперь, сдалась любопытству и взяла в руки телефон.  
Нет. Это был Хасэгава, и он крайне вежливо и крайне осторожно спрашивал, не изменились ли планы на пятницу: поймать Сацуки в отделении и спросить об этом лично он не успел. Сацуки помимо воли улыбнулась, прикусила нижнюю губу. Большие пальцы очертили полукруги в воздухе — она не знала, что и как ответить, и от этих беспокойных движений хитрец-телефон выскочил из сухих ладоней и упал на ковёр. Сацуки подняла его и рассмеялась: она случайно отправила Хасэгаве две запятые. Только попыталась исправить положение, как ей начали трезвонить.  
— Возможно, это покажется бестактным, но ты уже в состоянии нестояния? Или в этих запятых есть сакральный смысл?  
Сацуки вновь рассмеялась, качнувшись так, что едва не сбила со стола пустой стакан.  
— И тебе добрый вечер, Хасэгава-сан. Всему виной кривые руки и врождённая очаровательная неуклюжесть, — попыталась отшутиться Сацуки.  
Хасэгава замолчал, будто бы озадаченно.  
— Зря ты так. В тебе есть определённая грация, и руки у тебя… — Он замялся.  
— Прямые?  
— Прямые, да.  
Темнело теперь быстро. Если до звонка в квартире Сацуки был неприятный полумрак, в котором прекрасно можно было разглядеть и силуэты, и детали, то теперь ночь укрыла Токио плотным одеялом, зажгла внутренние огни, которые до окон Сацуки не доходили — она жила на отшибе Аракавы, далёкой от ночной жизни. Она едва не налетела на стоящий у стены стул («В тебе есть определённая грация»), щёлкнула выключателем, впуская свет и слепо бьющихся о стёкла окон мотыльков к себе. Голос у Хасэгавы вне работы, оказывается, был спокойный, но усталый; не было тех властных недовольных ноток, с которыми он говорил с Аомине и остальными подчинёнными. Сацуки слушала его, расслабленная, лежа на диване и пропуская вибрации голоса через всё своё тело, когда как телефон уведомил её о пришедшем сообщении. И ещё. И ещё. И ещё-ещё. Сацуки включила громкую связь, позволяя Хасэгаве и дальше говорить (как они перешли от грации Сацуки и планов на пятницу к сестре Хасэгавы, которая собирается выходить замуж?), открыла лайн.  
«Ладно, прости», — написал Аомине.  
Сацуки изогнула бровь.  
«Я просто подумал, что тебе будет неинтересно выслушивать страдания одного пьяного старого друга».  
«Потом понял, что меня это не волнует».  
«Потом — что у тебя занят телефон».  
И ещё три сообщения с запятыми. Какая символика!  
Стреляя в молоко своими растерянными «да» для Хасэгавы, Сацуки отправила Аомине, что он дурак и что волноваться о деле не стоит. Аомине ответил (почти мгновенно — такое бывало редко), что волнует его не только это (далеко не только это, Сацуки). Сацуки отправила ему грустный смайлик (ты достал, Дай-чан). Аомине написал, что ему сейчас довольно одиноко (не хочешь приехать?). Сацуки ответила, что не может (где же твоя Ран, когда ты так одинок?)  
— Момои-сан, — почти по слогам проговорил Хасэгава, и Сацуки вынырнула из своих мыслей, поспешно закрыла лайн, — ты меня вообще слушаешь?  
— Прости, я засыпаю на ходу, неделька той ещё вышла, — ответила она. Хасэгава («сам в той же кондиции, понимаю»), пожелал ей спокойной ночи и отключился. Лайн молчал.  
Она вздохнула, выключила свет, залезла в старую растянутую футболку и улеглась под одеяло. Сон не шёл. Лайн всё так же молчал, в голове фоном вертелся усталый голос Хасэгавы. Мотыльки бились о потолок, но мешали своим существованием не больше, чем пыль в воздухе. Сацуки закрыла глаза и постаралась ни о чём не думать и ничего не представлять.  
Где-то на улице припарковалась машина. Странно, мелькнуло на периферии сонного сознания, здесь обычно не разъезжают ночью.  
* * *  
— Сацуки, если бы я хотел говорить о деле, я бы остался на обед в отделе, — сказал Аомине устало и недовольно, сжимая пальцами картонный стаканчик с кофе.  
Сацуки послушно закрыла рот. Осмотрела его красные белки век, мешки под глазами, лёгкую щетину на подбородке и с описания состояния внутренних органов жертвы (прогрессирующий цирроз печени, вызванный гепатитом С, повреждённый ножевым ранением желудок, а так — всё статистически нормально как у здорового человека) перескочила на другую тему. На свидание.  
— С кем? — удивился Аомине. Сацуки, устроив щёку на согнутой в локте руке, смотрела, как исчезает в его рту булка с котлетой и овощами — бургер, отвечать не спешила. — Серьёзно. Я последний раз слышал от тебя о свидании… А, хер его знает, когда.  
— С Хасэгавой-саном, — почти перебивая его, сказала Сацуки.  
Булка с котлетой и овощами остановилась на полпути ко рту Аомине. Он захлопал глазами, заторможенный сегодня из-за недосыпа и вчерашней попойки. Усмехнулся, и бургер продолжил свой путь.  
— Очень смешно, да, Сацуки.  
— Не шучу.  
Аомине посмотрел на неё как-то непонятно — Сацуки честно не хотела сейчас разбираться во всех красноречивых оттенках его взглядов, — салфеткой вытер жирные пальцы и вытащил телефон из кармана. Прищурил глаза и что-то быстро напечатал.  
— Ты совсем отчаялась от одиночества или повышения захотелось? — спросил он наконец ровно и спокойно.  
Сацуки захотелось взять красный-красный пластиковый поднос, перед этим сметя с него все вещи, и хорошенько стукнуть им по голове Аомине. Но она была Сацуки — и не смогла бы терпеть Аомине так долго, если бы стучала подручными средствами ему по голове каждый раз за его неосторожные грубые слова (хотя такое и случалось — редко, но случалось).  
Зато Сацуки умела делать такой ледяной взгляд, что им можно было бы замораживать проточные речные воды на ходу. Чем и пользовалась.  
— Ты мог бы сделать вид, что рад за меня.  
Аомине одним глотком допил свой кофе и почесал нос. Избегал взгляда Сацуки, зараза, как знал.  
— Чему радоваться-то? Не нравится он мне.  
— Хасэгава-сан?  
— Хасэгава-сан, — передразнил он. Поднялся на ноги и бросил взгляд на наручные часы (подарок Сацуки на тридцатилетие). — Идём, а то твой Хасэгава-сан разорётся. Или ты уже пользуешься полномочиями?  
— Дай-чан, ты…  
— Дай-чан слышит закипающие нотки в твоём голосе и отныне пытается фильтровать свой базар. Но ненадолго. Освободишься к восьми, чтобы я тебя добросил до дома?  
Сацуки помимо воли улыбнулась.  
— Ухожу сегодня пораньше. У меня ведь… свидание, — фыркнула она. Аомине никак это не прокомментировал, только дёрнул широкими плечами. Подумав, Сацуки всё же спросила, когда они уже почти подошли к участку: — Чем он тебе не нравится?  
Глупый, на самом деле, вопрос ещё со своих истоков. Когда Аомине нравились её избранники? Она было подумала, что Аомине оставит его без ответа, как любил частенько поступать, но тут он удивил её:  
— Не нравится и всё. Списывай на чутьё полицейского, или врождённый инстинкт человека недолюбливать начальство, или…  
— Ревность?  
Вот теперь Аомине не ответил. Толкнул дверь в участок, находившийся ровно напротив забегаловки, в которой он сидел с Сацуки до этого, показал, что разговор явно окончен. Сацуки проводила его спину взглядом и в пустоту пожала плечами: он неисправим, и даже я не знаю, что тут ещё можно сделать.  
Сержант Абэ Ран-сан подошла к Аомине, непринуждённо заводя беседу, когда к самой Сацуки подошёл Хасэгава. Такой же заёбанный, как Аомине. Как и все в их отделе, пожалуй. Сообщил, что её вызывают в Центр экспертиз.  
— О-о-о…  
— Да, — прокашлялся Хасэгава, — понимаю тебя. Но, видимо, у них появились какие-то зацепки по делу. — Он задумчиво посмотрел в стену, совсем как Аомине почесал подбородок, с той лишь разницей, что его подбородок был гладок, как у младенца. — Чем больше сижу над ним, тем больше понимаю, что делать тут нечего. Личность жертвы так и не удалось установить, свидетелей нет, трасологическая экспертиза места ничего не показала. Дело закинут в архив, мне влетит.  
— Не отчаивайся, — мягко сказала Момои. Поколебалась секунду, но всё-таки положила ладонь на его локоть, укрытый за плотным слоем рубашки. — Не зря же меня в Центр экспертиз посылают.  
Она быстро убрала руку с его локтя, но Хасэгава улыбнулся. Спину прожигал чужой подозрительный взгляд.  
В Центре экспертиз ей сообщили, что на опознание приезжала женщина и заявила, что погибший — её сын Шоичи Оно, 2012 года рождения. Проблема заключалась в том, что вчера приходила другая женщина и так же громогласно заявляла, что тому сынку в морге имя Йошихидэ Тэцуо, и родился он ровно на год раньше этого Шоичи. Сацуки устало вздохнула, вполуха слушая, что ей говорят.  
— У нас есть веская причина полагать, что это, всё-таки, не Шоичи Оно.  
— Да-а? — вынырнула из своих мыслей Сацуки.  
— Он пропал два года назад. Его мать, Оно-сан, ходит на опоздание каждой жертвы, возраст которой колеблется в пределах от шестнадцати до девятнадцати лет, и утверждает, что это её сын.  
Сацуки каким-то слишком знакомым движением почесала подбородок.  
— Это всё?  
Домой она пришла на час позже, чем планировала, но всё же раньше, чем обычно. Хасэгава уведомил, что приедет за ней к восьми. Сацуки поборолась с желанием написать Кисэ за советом по одежде, вовсе не для того, чтобы действительно получить его, но чтобы прочувствовать приятную ностальгию, погипнотизировала взглядом контакт с его именем и со вздохом отложила телефон. Сам Кисэ уже пять лет как встречался ни с кем, кроме Акаши — и Сацуки всегда было интересно, как могут проходить свидания с жутким бывшим капитаном Тэйко (с ими обоими, если быть точной), и мысленно поставила себе галочку как-нибудь да когда-нибудь всё же спросить у Кисэ об этом.  
Она залезла в простое тёмно-розовое платье с открытой спиной, упала лицом в пудру и пробежалась щёточкой с тушью по ресницам. Растушевала светлые тени на веках, укрыла пересохшую корку губ за тёмной помадой. Коснулась пальцами в духах шеи и участка за ушами, запрыгнула в туфли ровно к восьми, и дверной звонок сообщил ей, что Хасэгава уже тут. И, что не удивительно, чертовски пунктуален.  
Он мог бы сказать ей много банальных комплиментов, мог расцеловать все ладони, но вытянувшееся лицо и блеск в глазах сказали о большем. Сацуки улыбнулась, радуясь эффекту, приняла букет цветов (она как будто вернулась если не в свои шестнадцать, то в двадцать два точно. Приятное чувство) и поставила в заранее заготовленную вазу, открытой спиной всё же ловя комплименты.  
Ей всё-таки нравилось нравиться кому-то.  
В машине Хасэгавы пахло чем угодно, но не Хасэгавой. Лёгкий запах женских духов («Подвозил сестру до дома»), «ёлочка» на переднем зеркальце, кожа чехлов на сидениях. Машина была безличной, в ней не несло удушающе крепкой смесью кофе и ветивера — к такому Сацуки не привыкла. Она грустно принюхалась, одёрнула себя и позволила унестись в непринуждённый и лишь слегка неловкий разговор.  
У Хасэгавы, всё-таки, был приятный и спокойный голос. Во внерабочее время.  
Он сам открыл дверь с её стороны, подал руку и сжал в своей шершавой широкой ладони её, куда более узкую и тонкую. Сацуки подумала, что совсем позабыла, какие на ощупь руки Аомине — он так редко её касался в последнее время, а если и касался, то мимолётно, эфемерно и стараясь не задевать открытые участки кожи. Так уж получалось.  
Нехорошо, наверное, думать об Аомине всё своё свидание, но по-другому Сацуки не умела.  
В гинзовском Shiseido Parlour, насколько Сацуки помнила, было вкусно так же, как и красиво, а спорить с тем, что здесь красиво, вряд ли бы кто стал. Она пригладила коротким аккуратным ногтем белую ткань скатерти, слыша, как усаживается на место напротив Хасэгава, слушала его прозаичные размышлизмы о ветре, дующем в Токио с восточной Чибы, только взяла в руки меню, когда как его новый вопрос застал Сацуки врасплох.  
— Ты веришь в Бога, Момои-сан?  
Она подняла на него глаза, натыкаясь на чужой внимательный взгляд. Хасэгава, кажется, не умел расслабляться даже вне работы. Вздохнув, Сацуки отложила меню и протянула вперёд ладонь, желая положить руку на укрытое за тканью рубашки запястье Хасэгавы. Немного промахнулась, устроив пальцы прямо на непокрытые костяшки, но двигать свою ладонь не стала. Слегка пригладила шершавую кожу и почувствовала, как уходит из тела напротив напряжение.  
— Давно не бывал на свиданиях?  
— Чрезвычайно давно, — улыбнулся Хасэгава.  
— По вопросу, который ты задал, оно и видно, — фыркнула Сацуки и убрала руку, притягивая её к себе обратно. Хасэгава рассмеялся. — Я не думаю, что могу приписывать себя к какой-либо религии. Мои родители поженились в христианской церкви, а на моих глаза хоронили деда по буддийским обычаям, пока я молилась в синтоистском храме на хорошую оценку на экзамене. Не уверена, что верю в это. Не уверена, что готова следовать каким-либо конфессиональным постулатам, — всё-таки ответила ему Сацуки, чувствуя себя неожиданно неуютно, хотя напряжение их беседы, вроде бы, сгладилось ещё в первых десяти минутах езды сюда благодаря вежливости Сацуки и обаянию Хасэгавы.  
Но вот… вернулось. Хасэгава кивком головы подозвал к себе официанта и серьёзно сказал:  
— Это хорошо. Даже прогресс государства начинается с секуляризации, кто бы что ни говорил. А мультирелигиозность давно стала культурной чертой нашей страны. Что ты думаешь о рыбе в тепловой обработке?  
— Запечённой или во фритюре?  
Больше Хасэгава таких тем не поднимал, и несмотря на возникшее было напряжение от подобного, Сацуки почувствовала небольшое разочарование.  
Но напряжение вновь ушло из их беседы скользкой змеей, появляясь до того в ней неожиданно и явно, но исчезая незаметно. Белый «Шенен Блан» не туманил голову, но развязывал язык и красил бледные щёки румяными пятнами. Аомине (пьянь; одинокий старый друг; две запятые в лайне) успел выветриться из мыслей, и Сацуки…  
Чувствовала себя хорошо, да.  
Она даже думала о конце этого вечера с сожалением, хотя в последнее время каждый вечер был для неё тем, что хотелось поскорее закончить. Она либо проводила его в одиночестве, либо позволяла поддатому Хидео залезать на неё и делать свои дела быстро, грязно и механически. Засыпала легко и просто, перед этим перекидываясь односложными сообщениями с Аомине, просыпалась, упаковывала своё тело в глаженную одежду и садилась в подъехавшую машину Аомине, чтобы тот отвёз её на трижды проклятую работу. Сегодня всё было по-другому.  
Пока Хасэгава рассчитывался, она ускользнула отлить, привести в порядок своё покрасневшее лицо с блестящими глазами, поправить платье, и по дороге в туалет наткнулась на Кисэ Рёту.  
Бросаться на шею другого мужика, когда твой сидит недалеко и, возможно, буравит взглядом твою открытую спину, было плохой идеей и единственным, что удержало Сацуки от того, чтобы, собственно, повиснуть на шее Кисэ. Не веря своим глазам, она смотрела на него и уже не старалась стереть с лица глупую улыбку.  
— Ки-чан! — выдохнула она. Ки-чан не изменился, хотя по сравнению с остальным Поколением Чудес, Сацуки видела его не так давно — каких-то два года назад. — А я вот… на свидании.  
Кисэ улыбнулся ещё шире, и морщинки-лучики расползлись вокруг его глаз.  
— Раньше я был первым, кто об этом узнавал. Аомине-чи — последним.  
Сацуки рассмеялась.  
— Не поверишь. Хотела тебе об этом рассказать и даже попросить совета.  
Кисэ подхватил её смех.  
— По правде говоря, — сказал он, посторонившись, чтобы пропустить официанта, — я думал, что на свидания ты будешь ходить с Аомине-чи. Рано или поздно. Рано или поздно, — повторил он задумчиво, смотря куда-то поверх её плеча.  
На Хасэгаву, видимо.  
Сацуки прищурилась и ладошкой бесцеремонно хлопнула его по плечу.  
— Я тоже думала, что ты будешь ходить на свидания с Дай-чаном.  
— Брось.  
— А ты ходишь с Акаши-куном. Кто бы мог подумать. Он здесь, кстати?  
— В машине уже. Аомине-чи правда тебя проворонил?  
Сацуки подумала, что вино подействовало на неё сильнее, чем ей казалось.  
— И тебя проворонил, Ки-чан, и меня. Зато сержантку нашу, новенькую, молодую, темноволосую… зовёт по имени. Ра-ан. Тебе нравится это имя?  
Кисэ внимательно посмотрел на неё.  
— Ты так и не научилась пить. Где твой l'heureux élu?  
Её l'heureux élu появился сам. Перекинулся с Кисэ парой прохладных слов и предложил Сацуки согнутую в локте руку. Сацуки пролезла в неё ладонью, пообещала «хоть иногда писать Кисэ, она ведь не Аомине-чи», и позволила увести себя на улицу.  
— Когда-то он был моим одноклассником.  
— Я его знаю, — фыркнул Хасэгава, открывая для неё дверь машины. — Кисэ Рёта. Адвокат. Терпеть не могу адвокатов.  
Хоть что-то у него общее с Дай-чаном, подумала Сацуки. Они оба терпеть не могли Кисэ.  
Ночная Гинза была светлее и оживлённее дневной; Сацуки собой ловила отблески огней и людские окрики, отпечатывала всё это в памяти. Вдыхала в себя ненавязчивый запах «ёлочки» и думала. Если Хасэгава напросится к ней домой, то на нём можно смело ставить крест. Сацуки устала, Бог видит, как устала, от мужиков, быстрее старающихся залезть к ней между ног, будто там сокровища капитана Флинта. От тех мужиков, которые сводят всю ценность Сацуки к тому, что у неё чуть выше пупка и чуть ниже живота. Думала, что если Хасэгава Кеншин напросится к ней домой, то она кивнёт головой, позволит залезть себе между ног и забудет о нём, как о кошмарном сне.  
Хасэгава Кеншин остановил машину перед её многоквартирным домом, заглушил мотор и как-то устало, но искренне и тепло улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо за вечер, Момои-сан. Я давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Спокойной ночи.  
Сацуки поняла, что улыбается ему в ответ.  
— Тебе спасибо. Ночи.  
Она вылезла из машины и пробежала к парадной. Только закрыв за собой двери, услышала, как автомобиль, урча двигателем, тронулся с места. Плюнув на каблуки, взлетела на третий этаж и хлопнула дверью.  
Сердце билось, как желающая свободы птичка в клетке. Опьянение почти выветрилось ночной прохладой, и Сацуки теперь не чувствовала яркого желания сообщить всему миру, как ей хорошо, лишь желание бережно сохранить это чувство в себе как можно дольше. Она быстро скинула туфли, расстегнула сбоку платье и прошла на кухню. Холодная вода из-под крана упала в её желудок, охладила горло. Сацуки поставила стакан в мойку, потянулась к выключателю, как ощутила…  
Что-то не то.  
Она слишком долго проработала в полиции, чтобы игнорировать лёгкий шорох в абсолютной ночи и едва заметную тень из коридора. Штатное оружие находилось далеко — в комнате, и Сацуки едва заметно выругалась. Она взяла с подставки крупный и острый нож и, стараясь ступать как можно тише, направилась в коридор.  
Сацуки так хотелось, чтобы это было игрой воображения, служебной паранойей, но возникший на пороге мужской силуэт убедил её в том, что с мозгами у Сацуки всё в порядке.  
К счастью или к сожалению.  
Теперь она выругалась громко и чувственно. Силуэт бросился к ней первым, но Сацуки успела уйти вправо, прижимаясь к стене, и мужчину по инерции пронесло чуть вперёд, на кухню. Он ударился о выступающий край стола, и, пока разворачивался, Сацуки оттолкнулась от стены и развернулась в сторону своей комнаты, где находился пистолет. Она успела преодолеть ничтожное расстояние, когда как шершавые мужские ладони схватили её за предплечья и дёрнули на себя. Сацуки закричала, когда её обхватили за шею и начали душить. Нож едва не выскользнул из вспотевших пальцев, но Сацуки сумела сжать его так сильно, что стало больно. Чувствуя, как остатки воздуха покидают расправленные лёгкие, она со всей силы дёрнула рукой назад. Нож пролетел по воздуху, не задев, но сумев спугнуть нападающего. Он отшатнулся, дав Сацуки шанс отбежать от него, натыкаясь прямо на стену.  
Кто знает, чем бы это закончилось, если бы со стороны входной двери не послышался напряжённый голос соседки.  
— Сацуки-чан, ты в порядке?  
Конечно. Она кричала, а дверь — открыта.  
Мужчина застыл на мгновение прямо напротив Сацуки, а после резко развернулся и убежал. Сацуки услышала вскрик соседки и, наконец, глубоко вдохнула. Нож всё-таки выскользнул из мокрых ладоней, а подкосившиеся ноги не удержали её. Ей никогда в жизни ещё не было так страшно.  
Сацуки потянулась к телефону. Можно позвонить Хасэгаве, он, наверняка, не успел далеко уехать. Или в отдел — этот номер Сацуки знала наизусть.  
Она позвонила Аомине.  
* * *  
Аомине молча сел с ней рядом, обжигая теплом своего тела. От него ожидаемо пахло кофе и ветивером, и Сацуки едва не расплакалась от облегчения, когда носа коснулись эти ароматы. Она прижалась к его плечу и закрыла глаза.  
— Сацуки, — позвал он тихо и осторожно. Так мягко, словно это был не Аомине. — У тебя руки дрожат.  
Сацуки опустила взгляд на свои ладони. Действительно. Дрожат.  
— Эссенциальный тремор, яркое проявление симптоматики вызвано сильным чувством волнения.  
И ткнулась носом в плечо Аомине, почувствовав лёгкий запах пота.  
Мрачный Хасэгава стоял рядом с ними, скрестив руки на груди. Он не успел переодеться, и выглядел нелепо на месте преступления в своём сером костюме. Как и Сацуки, на которой было расстёгнутое, но так и не снятое розовое платье с открытой спиной.  
Кажется, она хотела, чтобы этот вечер и перетёкшая из него ночь подольше не кончались. С желаниями нужно быть осторожнее. Ночь казалась бесконечной.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Хасэгава, потерев ладонью переносицу. Сацуки выдавила из себя улыбку.  
— Спрашивайте.  
Плечо Аомине слегка вздрогнуло, и Сацуки от него отстранилась. Хасэгава огляделся, придвинул к себе стул, усаживаясь напротив. Он был зол и разочарован, и Сацуки, почему-то, чувствовала свою вину за это. Она слегка поддалась вперёд, ближе к нему, но оказалась пойманной голосом Аомине.  
— Расскажи, что произошло.  
Его интонация вновь стала спокойной и флегматичной, со слегка грубыми нотками. Хасэгава недовольно глянул на него из-под бровей, но промолчал, и Сацуки была ему за это благодарна.  
— Возвращаясь домой я, судя по всему, забыла закрыть входную дверь. Я скинула туфли в коридоре и прошла на кухню. Не знаю точно, сколько я пробыла там, недолго, около пяти минут. — Она задумчиво пожевала нижнюю губу. Постепенно из жертвы она вновь становилась следователем. — Потом… Вначале я услышала какой-то шорох. Этот звук явно исходил не от соседей. Мне показалось, что я увидела тень. Я взяла нож и выглянула их кухни в коридор. Мужской силуэт бросился на меня, я отскочила, но он поймал меня сзади и начал душить. Я… я спугнула его ножом и успела отойти к стене. Силуэт стоял напротив меня напряжённый, он явно был готов броситься на меня вновь, но Мари-чан окликнула меня из прихожей. Ох… я не знаю… не знаю, что было бы, если б не она.  
— Соседка услышала крик, — кивнул Хасэгава.  
— И всё. Нападающий помедлил всего мгновение и убежал.  
— Он сбил твою Мари-чан на ходу, и она так испугалась, что описывала его не более чем чёрным стремительным пятном, — пробурчал Аомине. Сацуки вновь улыбнулась, уже куда более искренне. — Что насчёт тебя, Сацуки? Ты разглядела чего-нибудь?  
Сацуки опустила взгляд вниз. Тремор проходили постепенно, пальцы и кисти рук дрожали куда менее заметно, чем всего несколько мгновений назад.  
— Среднего роста, явно выше меня, но не такой высокий, как ты, Дай-чан. Примерно метр семьдесят пять-восемьдесят. Пожалуй, среднего телосложения. Одежда, лицо, прическа — ничего этого я разглядеть, увы, не смогла. Он не разговаривал, ничем не пах, никакой хромоты, отсутствия конечностей — ничего примечательного.  
Хасэгава тихо выругался. Аомине мрачно молчал.  
Сержант Абэ Ран-сан подошла к ним и вполголоса доложила, что собрала отпечатки с места преступления, но больше ни следов от обуви, ни волос не нашли ни на полу, ни на теле и одежде самой Сацуки. Взяли найденные на платье частицы кожи, но не факт, что они принадлежат не самой Сацуки.  
— С отпечатками дохлый номер, — мотнула головой Сацуки. — Он был в перчатках. Я точно помню.  
Мрачно замолчал теперь уже Хасэгава.  
— Ладно, — сказал он устало и недовольно. — У парадной двери и паркинга должны быть камеры наблюдения. Займись, Абэ. Момои-сан…  
— Я в порядке.  
— Собирайся, — бросил Аомине и поднялся на ноги.  
Сацуки и Хасэгава одновременно подняли на него непонимающие взгляды.  
— Сацуки, ты же не собираешься оставаться здесь одна? — буркнул Аомине. — Собирай шмотки и поехали ко мне.  
Он пошёл к выходу, но его нагнала Абэ Ран-сан. О чём они тихо переговаривались — Сацуки не слышала.  
От созерцания чужой беседы её отвлёк тихий кашель. Она вздрогнула и перевела взгляд на Хасэгаву. Упала в скрещённые на коленях локти и тихо застонала.  
— Хасэгава-сан! Дай-чан мой друг с детства и…  
Хасэгава поспешно её прервал:  
— И в мыслях не было! Я просто хотел ещё раз спросить, в порядке ли ты.  
Сацуки подняла голову и позволила себе лёгкую улыбку. Поколебавшись, она протянула руку, хотела поймать ею ладонь Хасэгавы, но тот опередил её. Сжал в своих шершавых длинных пальцах её, посылая лучики тепла и ласки по всему телу.  
— Всё хорошо. Я хотела, чтобы ты знал, что об этом вечере… о большей его части у меня всё ещё есть положительные воспоминания.  
Хасэгава широко улыбнулся, сжал напоследок её руку и отпустил к Аомине.  
Аомине стоял у машины, припаркованной рядом с единственным во дворе фонарём, и курил. Тонкий сизый дымок развевался по ветру и заползал в салон через открытую переднюю пассажирскую дверь. Сацуки поёжилась, встала рядом с ним, касаясь бедром его бедра. Платье сменила на тёмно-синие джинсы и серый свитер, о потрёпанном макияже не позаботилась, а волосы собрала в низкий неаккуратный хвост. Руки уже почти не дрожали, но вот ноги готовы были подкоситься в любой момент. Когда рядом был Аомине, Сацуки, однако, не боялась упасть — её всё равно поймают.  
— Это… — начала неловко.  
— Дерьмо случается, Сацуки, — ответил, сгибая в руках сигарету и кидая (без промаха, конечно же) её в пустой стаканчик кофе в держателе. Сацуки отстранённо проследила за траекторией полёта.  
— Ты же бросил курить.  
— Дерьмо случается, — повторил он и сел на водительское сидение, закрывая за собой дверь. Сацуки на мгновение почувствовала липкий страх, оставшись одна на улице, но быстро взяла себя в руки. Обошла машину и села в неё. — Кто это мог быть?  
Его взгляд был острый, как бритва. Сацуки отвернулась, ловя своё отражение на оконном стекле. Аомине не было видно, он терялся в густой ночной темноте, но, если повернуть голову, можно было увидеть его профиль, резко и грубо освещённый фарами, и глубоко залёгшие тени. Сацуки не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы видеть это; она слишком хорошо знала и помнила Аомине. Его образ выжегся на внутренней стороне её век уже давно. Так давно, что стал её частью.  
Тремор прошёл, вот только…  
— Чего ты… не плачь, — сказал Аомине, и это прозвучало неожиданно растерянно. Сацуки позволила себе посмотреть на него, раз уж Аомине всё равно заметил.  
Профиль, резко и грубо освещённый фарами, глубоко залёгшие тени. И изломленные в непонимании брови. Сацуки улыбнулась.  
— Можно возьму у тебя сигарету?  
— Ты же бросила.  
— Дерьмо случается.  
Дым ухнул в желудок, от непривычки Сацуки закашлялась. Её замутило, как мутило при укачивании в долгих переездах в детстве, и она тяжело сглотнула. Аомине молчал; он специально объехал Тайто, полный пробок в любое время суток, выехал на Сумиду. Оттуда до его дома было рукой подать, и Сацуки облегчённо вздохнула. Она надеялась поскорее упасть на кровать и закрыть глаза.  
Тогда, может, эта проклятая ночь закончится.  
Она заснула раньше, прямо на пассажирском сидении, когда до дома Дай-чана оставалось не больше пяти минут, и уже сквозь сон почувствовала, как он бережно вытаскивает из её пальцев сигарету.  
* * *  
Проснувшись, Сацуки вытянула руку вперёд, на свет, и поняла, что пальцы до сих пор мелко подрагивают.  
Она не знала, как оказалась здесь, на узкой кровати Аомине. Последнее, что помнила — запах в его салоне, освещённый растерянный профиль и мягкое прикосновение пальцев к её, что держали сигарету. Сацуки перевернулась на живот, подложила бьющуюся в фебре ладонь под подушку и ткнулась в эту подушку носом.  
Пахло Аомине. Пахло домом.  
Она выскользнула из кровати (спать в джинсах, всё-таки, жуть как неудобно — Сацуки осознала это в который уже раз) и вышла в маленький зал, совмещённый с такой же маленькой кухней. Аомине сидел за столом, уткнувшись в ноутбук, и вначале Сацуки удивилась: ты чего не спишь? И только потом глянула на часы.  
— О-ох. Половина второго. И ты меня не разбудил.  
Аомине оторвался от ноутбука.  
— Подумал, что когда ты встанешь, то начнётся бубнёж и жужжание над ухом. Решил провести последние мгновения в блаженной тишине.  
Сацуки фыркнула и полезла в шкафчики. Кофе имелся — растворимый, ещё больше утягивающий в сон, но Сацуки сыпанула ложечку с горкой в кружку и залила порядком остывшей водой из чайника. Нашла в холодильнике надкушенный сэндвич с ветчиной и табуле и осталась вполне довольна завтраком — в своём доме питалась она не лучше.  
А потом её взгляд упал на экран ноутбука.  
— Вот уж не думала, что ты такой трудолюбивый сотрудник, — удивлённо сказала она, глядя на информацию по их недавнему делу с трупом в лесу. Аомине повёл плечами.  
— Его данных нет в DDBJ, так что ДНК-дактилоскопия не дала никаких результатов. С опознанием тела тоже дохлый номер — уже три человека утверждали, что были знакомы с покойными, каждый раз называя новое имя; и каждый раз после проверки выяснялось, что этот — точно не они. Идентификация личности по зубкам тоже дала нихрена. Никаких свидетелей. Никаких зацепок, только чужая кровь на костяшках пальцев, которой тоже нет в базе данных. Какого хера делал девятнадцатилетний парень в километре на восток от Риннджи в лесах?  
Сацуки не любила, когда Аомине повышал голос. Она осторожно поставила стакан на тумбочку, сжала в зубах последние остатки сэндвича и положила ладони на его напряжённые плечи. Аомине никак не отреагировал, он продолжал смотреть прямо перед собой, в экран ноутбука, и Сацуки была готова поспорить, что в этой довольно тёмной кухоньке яркий свет от монитора пляшет на линии скул и по челюсти Аомине. Она обвила его за шею, предплечьями фиксируя её в одном положении, наклонилась ближе и прижалась щекой к щеке Аомине.  
Чтобы лучше было видно экран, конечно же.  
— Знаешь, что странно, — прошептала она. Аомине никак не хотел расслабляться, и Сацуки слегка боднула его виском в висок. — Костяшки. Они были в крови.  
— Да. Это была не его кровь, но владелец тоже не опознан, — повторил хмуро.  
— Значит, — продолжила Сацуки, — была драка. Но на теле жертвы не обнаружено ни ушибов, ни гематом. Одна-единственная колото-резаная щелевидная проникающая рана в животе.  
— Удиви меня своей логикой, — поторопил её Дай-чан.  
Сацуки сильнее сжала предплечья на горле Аомине. Она поняла, что сейчас находится на месте вчерашнего преступника, а Аомине — на её собственном. С той лишь разницей, что Аомине легко сможет вырваться из хватки хрупкой низкой Сацуки.  
Не вырывался.  
— Это ещё не всё. Он был ранен всего в паре метров от места смерти. Что мешало ему перевязать рану и добраться до храма, тот был в каком-то километре? Преступник не добил его; жертва умирала три часа и двадцать минут. Зная такие ранения, смею утверждать, что парень долгое время был в сознании.  
Аомине поднял вверх ладони, но не отстранил руки Сацуки от себя. Он положил пальцы на её предплечья, мягко оглаживая покрывшуюся мурашками кожу. Сацуки прикрыла глаза.  
— Парень пролежал на месте ровно семь с половиной дней, с ночи понедельника до вечера понедельника другой недели. По понедельникам свидитель-шрамонера сбегал из храма в Йошивару…  
Сацуки резко отстранилась от Аомине.  
— Надо взять образец ДНК у монаха, нашедшего труп, — сказал Аомине то, о чём только что подумала Сацуки.  
Он хлопнул крышкой ноутбука, залил в себя остатки чужого кофе и стянул с себя домашнюю разношенную футболку. Сацуки молча наблюдала, как он носится по всему залу, на ходу скидывая штаны, и подкинула ему его любимые тёмное-синие джинсы.  
— Чёрт, набери мне Хасэгаву… И ведь ещё подумали: ну разве монах может что там человека — муравья хлопнуть! Да и мотивов у парня не было… А, Сацуки, набери Хасэгаву, не слышала, что ли, и подай мне…  
Сацуки кинула ему носки. Аомине, конечно же, поймал.  
— Ты, — сказал он, отзвонившись Хасэгаве, натягивая в прихожей на себя обувь, — сиди дома. Я почти уверен, что ты была случайной жертвой, но кто его знает. Не высовывайся, слышишь, Сацуки?  
— Слышишь, Сацуки.  
Закрыв за ним дверь, Сацуки в пустой квартире почувствовала себя уже в куда меньшей безопасности, чем с Аомине. Она открыла ноутбук, ввела пароль, который знало почти всё окружение Аомине и который сам Аомине постоянно забывал, и вздохнула. Неизвестно, что заставило шрамонеру рассказать полиции про труп, но оно и не было удивительным: в совершённом преступлении довольно часто сознаются сами преступники. Разница была в том, что монах продолжал строить из себя лишь свидетеля.  
Чтобы отвести от себя подозрения? Продолжить и дальше спокойно ходить этим путём в Йошивару? Или это вообще был не он?  
Вполне возможно, что послушник был знаком с жертвой. Сацуки напрягла память и вспомнила порядком пожелтевший синяк на ненадолго мелькнувшем из-под рукава запястье. Прикусила ноготь и поняла, что не может сидеть без дела.  
Она выгребала всю грязную одежду Аомине в кучу, собираясь закинуть в корзину для белья, когда в дверь постучались. Прошло каких-то тридцать минут; Аомине не мог вернуться так рано. Сацуки напряглась. Она взяла в руки телефон, заходя в контакт Аомине, и подошла к двери. Стук не прекращался.  
Тремор и не уходил — но теперь усилился настолько, что Сацуки не могла прочесть, что было написано на дисплее телефона.  
Она подумала, что волноваться не стоит. Железную дверь не выбить, да и не будет преступник этим средь бела дня заниматься. Момои Сацуки проработала в полиции двенадцать лет, и ей должно быть стыдно за подгибающиеся коленки и ходящее ходуном сердце. Она вдохнула в грудь побольше воздуха и привстала на носочки, собираясь посмотреть в «глазок».  
— Дайки, открой уже!  
Сацуки облегчённо выдохнула и, будучи не являясь Дайки, дверь всё-таки открыла.  
Сержант полиции Абэ Ран-сан, сделавшая уверенный шаг за порог, увидела Сацуки и застыла на месте, удивлённо таращась на неё взглядом. Абэ Ран-сан была довольно симпатичной худощавой женщиной лет тридцати с характером твёрдым и весёлым; Сацуки теперь внимательно за ней следила, о, очень внимательно. Она не всегда понимала Дай-чана, который громче всех орал, что ему нравятся большие буфера, но который частенько выбирал вот таких вот хоть и симпатичных, но худощавых Абэ Ран.  
Когда рядом есть… Сацуки.  
— Я не знала…  
— Дай-чана нет дома. Но если хочешь — проходи, можешь подождать, — улыбнулась Сацуки.  
В конце концов, Абэ Ран-сан не виновата, что Аомине Дайки такой противоречивый.  
Она посмотрела на неё с подозрением, но приглашение приняла. Прошла на кухню уверенно, прекрасно зная расположение комнат внутри — была тут явно не единожды. Сацуки смотрела, как она ставит чайник и проверяет холодильник на наличие еды. Абэ Ран-сан… хорошо смотрелась в этом доме. Только Аомине рядом не хватало.  
— Когда он придёт?  
Сацуки устроила щеку на кулаке.  
— Даже не представляю. Но можешь проверить, на сколько тебя хватит, и всё-таки постараться дождаться его.  
Абэ Ран-сан рассмеялась искренне и легко. Сацуки подкатила к ней кружку, чтобы та туда тоже сыпанула кофе.  
— Я пришла к Дайки, чтобы перепихнуться, — честно призналась Абэ Ран-сан, опуская в кружку ложку кофе. С горочкой. Сацуки приподняла брови — она ценила искренность. — Но осталась тут из-за тебя.  
Чайник только начинал закипать. Абэ Ран-сан отодвинула подальше банку дешёвого кофе, села за стол и внимательно посмотрела на Сацуки, улыбаясь.  
— Я никогда не встречалась с женатыми мужчинами, но, встречаясь с Дайки, меня не покидало ощущение, что я — лишь любовница.  
— А я — жена? — понимающе хмыкнула Сацуки. Абэ Ран-сан промолчала. — Серьёзно. Почему никто не может видеть меня не как соперницу, но сестру?  
Теперь хмыкнула Абэ Ран-сан.  
Чайник громко щёлкнул, оповещая о том, что вода вскипела. Сацуки вскочила одновременно с Абэ Ран-сан, одновременно с Абэ же столкнулась руками, когда потянулась за кипятком. Зависла на несколько коротких мгновений, рассмеялась и отступила, позволяя Абэ Ран-сан наполнить обе кружки.  
— Как давно? — быстро глянув на Абэ Ран-сан из-под ресниц, ровно спросила Сацуки.  
— Дайки не рассказал?  
— Да когда он мне чего такого добровольно рассказывал. Как давно?  
— Три месяца. Рассказать полную историю отношений с подробностями или оставишь это своей фантазии?  
Сацуки не сдержала широкой улыбки.  
Она уже неделю как наблюдала за Абэ Ран-сан, ненавязчиво и без фанатизма; и сейчас только убеждалась, что она была женщиной смешливой, но самоуверенной. Сацуки нравились такие люди; такие люди, по большему счёту, составляли её окружение, и началось это ещё со средней школы Тэйко.  
Так что Абэ Ран-сан однозначно ей пришлась по душе. Пожалуй, даже настолько, чтобы в мыслях перестать издевательски называть её Абэ Ран-сан.  
У Аомине был только отвратительный горький кофе и засохший рис в рисоварке. Абэ начала рыться в его шкафах в поисках еды, а Сацуки решила стряхнуть с себя уличную неудобную одежду, вытащив из шкафа Аомине какую-нибудь футболку — они ей все чуть ли не до коленей свисали. Шкаф в комнате Аомине был небольшой и грустно-пустой. Всякое старое тряпье (в том числе формы Тэйко и Тоо и университетская форма баскетбольной команды) лежали на нижней полке. Сацуки начала там копаться, кто-то постучал в дверь. Аомине явился, усмехнулась она, слушая, как Абэ тихо ступает из кухни в коридор, тишину разбивая своим громогласным: «Иду, иду!». Сацуки как раз вытащила из неаккуратно скомканных футболок белую с Пикачу (подарок хихикающего великовозрастного идио… Кисэ), расстегнула пуговицу на джинсах, когда услышала тихий грохот, словно что-то упало на пол.  
Она напряглась; это могло быть что угодно, но в нынешней ситуации Сацуки боялась даже тишины, про такие грохоты и говорить нечего. Она не услышала ни приветственных слов Абэ, ни голоса Аомине, только тяжёлую тишину, прерывающуюся лишь проезжающими мимо машинами за окном.  
«Если что, — подумала Сацуки, вновь вдевая пуговицу в петлю, — буду кричать. В прошлый раз же помогло».  
Чувствуя себя безумным параноиком, Сацуки потянула на себя приоткрытую дверь. В зале и кухне было пусто; верхний шкафчик, в котором хранились крупы, был распахнут. Сацуки осмотрелась и медленно прошлась дальше, заглядывая в коридор.  
Она не успела закричать.  
Перед глазами лежала Абэ, возможно, без сознания, возможно… Сацуки не хотела об этом думать, да и не могла — согнутая в локте рука обняла её сзади, притянула к себе и перекрыла дыхательные пути. Сацуки знала, что смерть от асфиксии наступает в течение нескольких минут. Если она начнёт сопротивляться, то растеряет кислород, нужный сейчас как ничто другое. Нападающий был силён и спокоен; Сацуки чувствовала спиной, как ровно и размеренно бьётся его сердце. Она судорожно задышала, чувствуя надвигающуюся гипоксию.  
В глазах темнело.  
Она открыла рот, как рыба в воде, вцепилась в ткань чужого рукава короткими ногтями, привстав на носочки, но вдруг…  
Хватка ослабилась. Вначале руки вокруг шеи легли на плечи и грудь, лишь для того, чтобы удержать. Сацуки жадно глотала воздух, почти что повиснув на этих руках, не понимала, где опора, где земля, где пол, почему она ничего не чувствует. Мужчина аккуратно и осторожно опустил её на колени, обошёл, встав впереди. Лицо было скрыто за подобием лыжной маски, а пальцы в перчатках приподняли её за подбородок, стоило ему сесть перед ней на корточки. Сацуки смотрела на него помутневшими глазами, плохо соображая; мужчина ласково убрал волосы с её лица, закрыл рот ладонью и смотрел.  
Будто бы любовался.  
Силы потихоньку возвращались к Сацуки. Несмотря на тремор и слабость, рассудок прояснился. Она старалась запомнить каждую деталь. Закричать, как только он уберёт ладонь от её лица.  
Скажи хоть что-нибудь. Может, он шепелявит, или у него осакский диалект. Или…  
Знакомый голос.  
Но нет. Мужчина молчал, продолжая рассматривать Сацуки, что экспонат в Лувре. Свободной рукой он провёл по её щеке, выдохнув с сожалением, задержался пальцами и взглядом на губах, скрытых его же рукой. Сацуки бил настоящий озноб; свободные руки были словно связаны верёвкой, закованы наручниками, и слушаться не хотели. В глазах то и дело мелькало воспоминание о лежащей в коридоре Абэ.  
Мужчина провёл в последний раз по её щеке. Неторопливо поднялся на ноги с корточек, отняв ладонь от лица Сацуки. Она беспомощно открыла рот; боясь издать любой звук, хотя до этого была уверена, что как только появится возможность — она закричит. Мужчина приложил палец к губам, развернулся и ушёл через входную дверь, равнодушно переступив через тело Абэ.  
И только когда он ушёл, Сацуки закричала.  
Это был короткий отчаянный вскрик, который вырвался из горла помимо воли. Сацуки прижала ладони ко рту, продолжая смотреть в пустой дверной проём, помедлила мгновение и на четвереньках подползла к двери, громко хлопнув, закрыла её на все замки. Абэ застонала, переворачиваясь на спину, и Сацуки облегчённо выдохнула.  
Аомине нашёл её полчаса спустя сидящей на полу и рыдающей.  
* * *  
Сацуки, задрав подбородок, внимательно смотрела в зеркало в ванной, стараясь разглядеть следы от удушья на шее. Их там, конечно, не было; нежный любящий преступник не оставил отпечатков на ней, но подсознание продолжало твердить: взгляни внимательнее. Вот же, полукольцо, полукруг на шее, красный, оранжевый, серый, под цвет кожи.  
Он оставил тебе тремор, распухшие веки и след на коже.  
За этим делом её и поймал Аомине. Молча, без единого слова схватил за запястье и вытянул из ванной в зал. Сацуки послушно следовала за ним, перебирая ватными ногами по полу. Аомине усадил её на диван и протянул кружку.  
Кружку дешёвого крепкого растворимого кофе.  
— Расскажи мне, — начал он, и Сацуки вся сжалась, думая, что начнёт ещё один допрос. Ещё один. — Как ты сходила с Хасэгавой.  
Сацуки помимо воли улыбнулась. Впервые за последние десять часов точно.  
— Хорошо, Дай-чан. Отлично даже. Я… он… Ой, а знаешь, кого я встретила? Ки-чана! — она взмахнула рукой, и кофе едва не выплескался за границы кружки. Аомине едва заметно поморщился, но ничего ей не сказал, лишь продолжил наблюдать и внимательно слушать. — Он та-акой красивый стал.  
— Всегда красивым был, — хмыкнул Аомине. — Хасэгава тебе под юбку не лез?  
Сацуки почувствовала острое желание выплеснуть довольно горячий кофе в его наглое лицо.  
— Почему ты всегда об этом спрашиваешь?  
— А о чём ещё спрашивать, Сацуки? О романтике? Хасэгава подарил тебе букет цветов, подал ручку, когда ты выходила из машины, может, поцеловал в лобик на прощание?  
Аомине любил выпускать коготки, и шерсть его часто становилась дыбом — в подходящие и не очень ситуации. Сацуки знала об этом его свойстве, она поставила кружку на журнальный столик и поймала лицо Аомине в ладони.  
— Ревнивый муж или злобный старший братец?  
— Я — старший братец? Ты меня старше на четыре месяца. Или на три?  
Сацуки фыркнула. Излюбленным движением хлопнула его по плечу. Аомине перехватил её руку за запястье и сжал в своей широкой ладони.  
Сацуки упала лицом в его шею и закрыла глаза.  
— Ты встречалась с Имаёши.  
— М-м.  
— С него всё и началось. Вот тянет тебя к мудакам, и с этим я ничего не могу поделать.  
Запах пота, эстрагона и ветивера. Свободной ладонью Сацуки обняла его за шею, притягивая к себе ближе, вдыхая воздух вокруг Дай-чана глубже.  
— Мы поругаемся, — тихо сказала она.  
— О, мы поругаемся, — не стал спорить Аомине. — Мы всегда ругаемся в такие моменты.  
— Если ты, конечно, сейчас не закроешь рот.  
Сацуки резко отстранилась, глянула в вытянувшееся лицо Аомине и щёлкнула его по носу.  
По приезду Аомине метался по квартире, как раненый зверь в клетке. Он лез под руку медработнику, осматривающим раны Сацуки, мешал экспертам-криминалистам на месте преступления, вырывал диски с записями с камер видеонаблюдения. Сацуки честно могла признаться, что таким злым и обеспокоенным Дай-чана она никогда не видела. Он смотрел волком на следователя, который по кругу задавал Сацуки одни и те же вопросы, казалось — вот-вот зарычит.  
Это его, его надо было успокаивать, а не Сацуки.  
Он потом долго переговаривался с хмурой Абэ, получившей лёгкое сотрясение от удара по голове, и Сацуки так же долго следила за ними рассеянно и рассредоточено, плохо соображая, что происходит.  
А на следующий день она, с распухшими красными веками и дрожащими руками, пыталась разглядеть у зеркала следы от удушья на своём горле.  
Сацуки столько раз оказывалась в ситуациях, когда нужно было успокаивать жертву; жертвой же оказалась впервые в жизни.  
После щелчка по носу Аомине утопал на кухню и начал делать обед. Закинул риса в рисоварку, вытащил дешёвый соус карри (на всякий случай принюхался и остался довольным результатом). Сидя на разложенном диване в зале Сацуки наблюдала за ним, натягивая белую футболку с Пикачу на колени.  
— Что с монахом? — спросила она. Вчера это абсолютно вылетело из её головы.  
Аомине едва заметно улыбнулся. Самодовольно.  
— Судя по его панически забегавшим глазкам, я на девяносто процентов уверен, что кровушка на чужих пальцах принадлежит ему. Вот проведут дактилоскопию — узнаем точно. Интересно будет послушать о мотивах, когда мы ткнём в него результатами.  
Разговорчивым Аомине бывал редко, больше предпочитая отвечать односложно и хмуро отмалчиваться. Сацуки решила ковать железо, пока горячо.  
— А что с Абэ-сан?  
— А что с ней? — изогнув правую бровь, ответил вопросом на вопрос Дай-чан. — Ох, ладно, не смотри на меня так. Ничего с Абэ-сан. Больше — ничего.  
Сацуки прикусила нижнюю губу, одновременно и радуясь этому, и огорчаясь, и больше ничего не спрашивала.  
Телефон, лежащий на том же журнальном столике, что и кофе, мелькнул светом, оповещая о входящем сообщении. Сацуки взяла его в руки; писал Хасэгава. Он не использовал смайликов, его сообщения всегда были очень чёткими и следовали всем правилам японского языка, но улыбка всё равно расползлась по губам Сацуки, когда она прочитала его скромное: «Как ты?».  
Аомине напевал себе под нос что-то из своих любимых песен («Сацуки!!! Это не просто „какой-то кудрявый мужик с гитарой“, это Брюс Спрингстин, это классика!»), когда она отвечала Хасэгаве. Да, мол, всё хорошо. Как ни странно…  
Она не солгала.  
Рядом был Дай-чан, и сейчас она чувствовала себя если не счастливой, то спокойной и в полной безопасности. Проснувшись этим утром, Сацуки первым делом подняла вверх ладонь. Та почти не дрожала; и Сацуки позволила этой ладони упасть в волосы спящего на краю кровати Аомине, который заворчал, попытался было перевернуться на спину, но места оказалось катастрофически мало для них двоих. Он упал на пол и сразу же проснулся, на смех Сацуки отвечая незлобным бубнёжом. Сацуки предложила сделать завтрак, но Аомине странно на неё посмотрел и пошёл делать завтрак сам.  
Какой Дай-чан всё-таки хороший!  
Она улыбалась своим мыслям, и за этим занятием Аомине и поймал её. Он плюхнулся рядом на диван, шаря рукой под своей задницей в поисках пульта, вытащил его на свет божий, нажал на кнопку, включая аппарат, вещавший какую-то музыкальную программу.  
— Чего лыбишься? Хасэгава твой пишет?  
Сацуки хотела было ответить, что вовсе и не он является причиной её улыбки, но обиженно промолчала, так и не подняв взгляда.  
Она не так часто оставалась у Аомине на ночь; в школе родители могли не то подумать, да и у Аомине вечно околачивался Кисэ (либо Дай-чан — у него), а потом, со взрослой жизнью, появилась и жизнь личная. Несмотря на это, Сацуки всегда чувствовала себя уютно, оставаясь наедине с Аомине. Он бездумно листал каналы, когда Сацуки устроила голову на его плече. Спать ей не хотелось вовсе; но смотреть телевизионную программу хотелось ещё меньше.  
Сацуки не знала, как долго просидела так, но в какой-то момент она почувствовала чужие пальцы в своих волосах; по телу пробежались мурашки. Она едва не дёрнулась инстинктивно подальше, но успела взять себя в руки.  
Аомине Дайки был… далёк от нежностей и сантиментов. А Сацуки умела ценить то, что у неё было.  
* * *  
Хасэгава поставил перед ней пластиковый стаканчик горячего кофе и сел напротив.  
— Ты могла сегодня не выходить.  
Сацуки улыбнулась — Аомине тоже пытался отпаивать её кофе.  
Аомине, к слову, был в допросной. Интересно, как это — допрашивать буддийского лысоголового послушника? Сацуки невесело фыркнула в стаканчик с кофе, который уже успела пригубить, и поймала недоумённый взгляд Хасэгавы.  
— Спасибо. Но меня бросает в дрожь от одной мысли, что придётся оставаться дома одной. Где может быть безопаснее, если не здесь?  
В дрожь её действительно бросало — пальцы тряслись временами так сильно, что внезапно обеспокоенный Аомине предложил обратиться к врачу.  
Сацуки протянула эту дрожащую ладонь и накрыла ею руку Хасэгавы. В его глазах было тепло, от которого могли таять ледники; морщинки, расползшиеся от улыбки, напоминали лучики солнца. Сацуки завороженно следила за изменениями на его лице, потянулась вперёд, плохо соображая, что делает, как вдруг прямо перед ней и Хасэгавой хлопнулась толстая папка.  
— Готов, — хмуро сказал Аомине. — Можно даже не ждать результатов генетической дактилоскопии. Хасэгава, ты куда ушёл-то прямо посреди допроса?  
Хасэгава быстро выдернул руку из-под ладони Сацуки, и та усмехнулась. Можно сколько угодно шутить, но Дай-чан воистину напоминал ревнивого муженька и злобного братца. А всё её ухажёры под его взглядом как один превращались в испуганных влюблённых подростков.  
— Были свои причины, — ответил он так, как может отвечать только начальство. — Рассказывай давай.  
— Записи посмотри, — недовольно ответил Аомине, уже начиная разворачиваться, чтобы уйти. Сацуки подалась вперёд, хватая его за рукав.  
— Дай-чан, мне тоже интересно.  
Дай-чан колебался не долго; обречённо вздохнул, пинком подвинул к столу Сацуки стул и уселся на него.  
— Погибшего звали Шин Кимура. Он являлся старым другом послушника, этого, Аоки. Они вместе ходили в Йошивару на протяжении полугода. В ночь на семнадцатое мая, когда и было совершено преступление, они вдвоём возвращались из Йошивары; Кимура хотел проводить Аоки до Риннджи. По пути они повздорили, Кимура влюбился в проститутку, рассказал монаху об этом, а Аоки обсмеял его. Слово за слово, началась потасовка. Кимура был заметно крепче шрамонеры, он успел сильно схватить его за предплечье и заехать по носу, не сломав его при этом, но добившись кровотчения. Аоки схватился за нож…  
— Откуда у монаха нож? — потирая правую бровь, спросила Сацуки.  
— Я тоже самое спросил. Говорит, через лес ночами страшно ходить, вот и таскает при себе. В любом случае, Аоки ударил его ножом в живот.  
Повисло недолгое молчание. Сацуки поставила на стол стаканчик с остатками кофе, и Аомине незамедлительно опрокинул его в себя. Хасэгава откинулся на спинку стула и пробормотал:  
— С этим разобрались. Почему Аоки не добил Кимуру? Почему Кимура не обратился за помощью?  
— Потому что два идиота, вот почему, — опять поморщился Аомине. — Взъебали мозг друг другу, а потом — и мне. Кимура лишился сознания почти сразу же, вероятно, из-за обострения гепатита С, и так и не пришёл в сознание, истекая кровью. Аоки просидел с ним до самого утра, потом — избавился от следов и убежал в храм, расчётливый сукин сын. Он решил, что если окажется свидетелем, нашедшим тело, то на него никто и не подумает. Светлая голова, Сацуки. Молодец. Аплодирую стоя.  
Аплодировать он, ясное дело, не стал, ни стоя, ни сидя. Скомкал бумажный стаканчик; капля кофе потекла по его запястью и скрылась за рукавом рубашки. Аомине, почти не целясь, запустил им в мусорную корзину.  
Не промахнулся, конечно.  
— С раскрытием дела, Аомине, — сказал Хасэгава его отдаляющейся спине.  
— И тебя, — ответил равнодушно.  
Сацуки вздохнула.  
— Сколько себя помню, он всегда показывал иголки, — продолжая смотреть ему вслед, сказал Хасэгава. — А в последнее время с ним вообще нормально не поговорить. Это из-за тебя?  
Сацуки закашлялась.  
— Меня?.. Мхм…  
— Полагаю, вопрос был бестактным.  
— Очень даже. Но с ответом ты, в принципе, прав. Он как злобный старший братец…  
— Или ревнивый муж-собственник, — поджав губы, перебил её Хасэгава. — Ладно, работы у меня полно. Пойду я. Хотя погоди. Что-нибудь новое по твоему делу?  
Сацуки закусила короткий ноготь на большом пальце. Отвратительная привычка.  
— Пока ничего. Где-то по городу разгуливает человек, два раза чуть не убивший меня и вряд ли собирающийся останавливаться, а у нас — ничего, — грустно сказала она.  
Хасэгава вздохнул, ответил усталым молчанием. И ушёл.  
Широко зевая, внутрь зашла Абэ и наткнулась на Хасэгаву. «А тебе чего дома не сидится?» — удивился он, на что сержант полиции лишь пожала плечами и прошла к своему столику, на ходу кивнув Сацуки. Сацуки слабо улыбнулась Абэ — ей, почему-то, было очень неловко. Она уткнулась в экран компьютера, делая вид, что чем-то очень занята, и за компьютером этим, втянувшись-таки в работу, просидела почти весь день, пока Аомине не повис над ней тенью и многозначительно не погремел ключами от машины.  
Хасэгава всё ещё был в своём кабинете. Он склонился над столом, усталый и заёбанный, чесал подбородок и посматривал на висящие над дверью часы. Сацуки засмотрелась на него, слегка отстав от Аомине. Подумала немного и решительно зашла внутрь через открытую дверь.  
— Момои-сан… — начал он удивлённо, подняв голову.  
— Ничего не говори.  
Она подошла к столу, поставила колено прямо на какой-то документ. Хасэгава непонимающе приподнялся со своего стула, и Сацуки поймала его за галстук. Притянула к себе и накрыла его губы своими.  
Поцелуй вышел мягким и быстрым. Губы Хасэгавы были шершавые и сухие, и ответил он на поцелуй с такой готовностью, будто только его и ждал. Сацуки сжимала в руках галстук, не замечая момента, когда ладони Хасэгавы накрыли её щёки и осторожно погладили большими пальцами скулы. Тело отреагировало на простую ласку нетерпеливой волной, но Сацуки, сдержавшись от желания поставить на этот чёртов стол оба колена, медленно отстранилась.  
Хасэгава открыл глаза и посмотрел на неё так, словно она была экспонатом в Лувре.  
— Не засиживайся допоздна, пожалуйста, — очень тихо сказала она, позволяя змее-галстуку выпасть из её ладоней. — До завтра.  
— До завтра, — ответил Хасэгава и плюхнулся обратно в своё кресло.  
Аомине уже сидел в машине с раскрытой дверью. Он курил и громко слушал Брюса Спрингстина, на подошедшую Сацуки даже не глянул. Она скользнула в салон и начала пристёгиваться, когда он сказал:  
— Небеса сегодня многое могут позволить, а? *  
— Ты видел?  
— Видел. — Он так непередаваемо исказил лицо в гримасе лёгкого отвращения, что Сацуки, впечатлившись этим, всё никак не могла пристегнуться. Аомине заметил это и помог ей. — Но вижу, что ты не хочешь об этом.  
Он повернул ключ в замке зажигания. Сацуки нехорошо прищурилась.  
— Опять тебе всё не нравится. Да что такое? Может, мне и тебя поцеловать надо, чтобы ты успокоился?  
— Может и надо, — слишком резко ответил Аомине.  
Сацуки растеряла все слова. Она отвернулась к окну и проводила взглядом ресторан китайской кухни.  
— Ладно, я поцелую. А дальше-то что? — Она решила идти до конца. Аомине со злостью сжал руль в пальцах.  
— Очевидно же. Поженимся, ты родишь мне двух девочек. Назовём их Андромаха и Андромеда. Умрём в один день.  
— А если мальчик будет?  
— Агамемнон. Вот ты сейчас даже не смотришь на меня, но я чувствую твой осуждающий взгляд. Как у тебя это получается?  
Сацуки улыбнулась помимо воли.  
— Ты идиот.  
— Кто ж ещё.  
По приезду домой Аомине закинул в себя остатки вчерашнего ужина, сел перед телевизором и перед телевизором же заснул. Сацуки смотрела, как в темноте квартиры синий экранный свет играет тенями на лице Аомине, как кривится его рот и хмурятся брови, будто он видит плохой сон. Сацуки отвела взгляд, опустила его, уткнувшись им в полинявшую улыбающуюся мордочку Пикачу на своей футболке.  
Может, и надо…  
Она не дала себе думать; вскинула голову, перенесла опору на ладони, впившиеся в обивку дивана, потянулась вперёд. Загородила собой экран телевизора; и Аомине потонул в темноте, теряясь в ней, теряясь с её, Сацуки, взора. Сацуки закрыла глаза. Ей не нужно было смотреть, чтобы видеть Аомине, она знала его слишком хорошо.  
Острую линию скул, подбородка; растрёпанные тёмные волосы и глубоко залёгшие у переносицы тени. Его смуглую кожу и белые зубы, его…  
В такие моменты, подумала Сацуки, думать не надо.  
И накрыла его губы своими.  
Она всё-таки так скучала по прикосновениям к Дай-чану, по горячей коже под мягкими подушечками пальцев. Пробежала руками по скулам и щекам, остановилась на шее и сжала ощутимо, не боясь даже, что Аомине проснётся. Он заворочался во сне, приоткрыв рот, и Сацуки прикусила его за нижнюю губу, чувствуя на языке остатки сползающей с неё обветренной кожи. Углубила поцелуй и надавила пальцами на кадык так, что тело под ней дёрнулось, инстинктивно перехватило Сацуки за запястья, убирая ладони со своей шеи. И тогда она отстранилась.  
Лица Аомине всё ещё не было видно; да и он вряд ли видел саму Сацуки. Зато она слышала его дыхание; дыхание тяжёлое и хриплое, какое бывает только после хорошей игры в баскетбол. Пальцы на её запястьях постепенно ослабевали, а потом и вовсе скользнули вниз, падая на диван. Сацуки проводила взглядом их едва виднеющиеся очертания и нервно облизала губы.  
Аомине выдохнул как-то особенно громко.  
— Я же шутил тогда, ты. Идиотка.  
— Кто ж ещё, — глухо ответила она и перекинула ногу, садясь ему на колени.  
Прижалась грудью к его груди, чувствуя тяжело бьющееся сердце Дай-чана. Кто бы мог подумать, едва не сорвалось с языка едкое, у тебя, сволочи, есть сердце.  
У тебя, сволочи!..  
Теперь Аомине поцеловал её первым, Сацуки даже сказать ничего не успела. Она приоткрыла рот, позволив языку пробраться внутрь, обвести им белые коронки зубов и пощекотать дёсны. Сацуки вцепилась в его плечи, слегка приподнимаясь на коленях — её будто подкинуло. Руки Дай-чана ожили, они поднялись вверх и сжали её бёдра, несильно и осторожно.  
Сацуки опустилась руками ниже — хотела вновь почувствовать и услышать, как бьётся его сердце.  
Дай-чан резко прервал поцелуй, отстранил её от себя и почти что ласково посоветовал убраться подальше. Ну, как подальше. В комнату или ванную. Можно даже на балкон.  
— Почему…  
— Несколько часов назад я видел, как ты делала тоже самое с Хасэгавой, — почти прорычал. — А теперь лезешь ко мне на колени.  
Сацуки упрямо сжала пальцы на ткани его футболки. Аомине вдохнул-выдохнул, успокаиваясь. Сказал уже гораздо мягче:  
— Я знаю тебя почти двадцать пять лет…  
— Двадцать шесть.  
— Сацуки. Хорошо, я не буду читать тебе проповеди. Лучше скажи: что на тебя нашло?  
Сацуки придвинулась ближе, ёрзая на бёдрах Дай-чана. Сиплый выдох через нос сообщил, что лучше этого не делать.  
— В том-то и дело, Дай-чан. Двадцать шесть лет. Поцелуй и две девочки — Андромаха и Андромеда. Но это я тоже шучу, если что.  
Аомине, наверное, уже трижды мысленно успел проклясть свой язык-генератор шуточек. Сацуки щурила глаза, всё пытаясь разглядеть его в темноте, бессмысленно и неосознанно трогая своё горло в том месте, где ей перекрывали доступ к кислороду. Аомине заметил это; он вновь схватил Сацуки за запястья и мягко отвёл их от шеи. Она склонила голову вперёд и столкнулась лбом со лбом Дай-чана. Опустила взгляд, приоткрыв губы, подалась ближе.  
Он сказал:  
— Пойду спать.  
И подхватил её за бёдра, поднял вверх легко, что котёнка. Сацуки сказать ничего не успела — уже сидела на полу, наблюдая, как Аомине вытаскивает из шкафчика одеяло, падает на диван, совершенно безмятежно зевая, в это одеяло заворачивается и всем своим видом даёт понять, что стояк ему абсолютно не мешает.  
— Ты, — сказала она, поднимаясь на ноги, — невыносимый болван.  
— Да, это я, — не стал спорить Аомине и переключился на вечерние новости.  
— …жительницу Токио, которая исчезла три дня назад при загадочных обстоятельствах, обнаружили мёртвой. Тело тридцатидвухлетней Мивы Канэко нашли в отдалённом от дороги месте Касай-Ринкая. По предварительной версии, Мива Канэко подверглась нападению бывшего мужа и умерла от удушья. Подробнее об этом…  
Сацуки видела боковым взглядом, как резко сел Аомине на кровати, когда в телевизоре показали фотографию живой и улыбающейся Мивы Канэко. Почувствовала, как улетучивается сонливость из его головы. Почувствовала, как собственные руки забились в фебре.  
— Сацуки, — хрипло сказал Аомине. — Она же…  
Да. Сацуки села на край дивана, чувствуя, как подводят её ноги.  
Мива Канэко выглядела почти точь-в-точь как она.  
Господи, пожалуйста, если ты есть, пусть это будет совпадением.  
— …предположительно на неё напал её бывший муж. Подозреваемого уже задержали.  
— Это был не он.  
Сацуки повернула к Аомине рассерженный взгляд.  
— А если он? О нет. Нет, ты — не будешь сейчас вспоминать все наши закрытые и не закрытые дела, в которых так или иначе фигурировали девушки, похожие на меня.  
— Если и буду, то ты не узнаешь. Вали отсюда.  
Сацуки поймала взмокшей ладонью его колено, спрятанное под одеялом, бессильно хлопнула по нему несколько раз. Аомине отмахнулся от неё, как от назойливой мухи, продолжая очень навязчиво распространять желание того, чтобы Сацуки свалила. Ну и ладно, подумала она.  
И ладно. Кинула ему упаковку салфеток и ушла в комнату.  
Телевизор ей вслед теперь вещал о прошедшей выставке породистых кошек. Аомине кошек любит, вот пускай и смотрит.  
* * *  
Сацуки давно не видела закатов.  
Даже не так. Закаты она видела постоянно; они то и дело мелькали на периферии зрения, и уходящее в надир солнце двоилось в уставших глазах. Сацуки скорее давно не замечала закатов, давно перестала искать в них романтику.  
Не видела её и сейчас. Хотя Хасэгава, вывезший её на окраину Токио, этого, наверное, и добивался. Он стоял рядом, прислонившись спиной к машине, наблюдал, как небо показывает последние цветные краски прежде чем очерниться и закраситься однотонной тёмной синевой до рассвета. Солнце отражалось в его глазах, но Сацуки их упорно избегала, пряча свой взгляд в стаканчике с кофе. В стаканчике с кофе плавал какой-то маленький листик, принесённый восточным ветром, и Сацуки зацепила его ногтем.  
Чёрт возьми, она должна смотреть на закат. Она должна заметить закат.  
Хасэгава вздохнул, чем-то разочарованный. Солнце, после обеда тяжело опускающееся с зенита, исчезло, чтобы занять вершину неба на другой стороне земли. Небо стало мутно-синим, и Сацуки, как ни пыталась, деталей окружения уже разглядеть не могла. Хасэгава открыл дверцу машины (из магнитолы играла какая-то местная поп-музыка; Дай-чан такую никогда не слушал). Вытащил из бардачка сигарету, вставил в зубы, предложил Сацуки.  
— Странное что-то, — пробормотал он, хлопая себя по карманам в поиске зажигалки. Зажигалка нашлась, и Сацуки разглядела на ней полуголую девицу-гайджинку. Не сдержавшись, громко фыркнула. — Аомине тебя избегает.  
Избегает, сукин сын. Сацуки склонилась над зажигалкой, прикрывая ладонями вспыхнувший огонёк от ветра; затянулась без удовольствия. Избегать Аомине умел, и умел отлично — помогало ещё в средней школе, когда он прогуливал занятия, чтобы выспаться на крыше, избегая после этого учителей и злую Сацуки с чувством гиперотвественности за этого обалдуя. Но теперь его скилл вышел на какой-то запредельный уровень: он умудрялся избегать человека, живя с ним в одной квартире!  
— Да и ты меня, — многозначительно помолчав, продолжил Хасэгава, — избегаешь.  
Избегает. Сацуки смотрела на горящую оранжевую точку — сигарету Хасэгавы; единственное яркое пятно в надвигающейся темноте. Сацуки с недавних пор не любила темноту; ей всё казалось, что за её спиной, не отбрасывая без солнца и света теней, стоит мужчина в перчатках и лыжной маске да тянет к ней руки. Казалось и сейчас, и Сацуки пришлось обернуться, чтобы успокоить начавшуюся дрожь.  
— Не тебя, а последующего за этим разговора. Думаю, что должна тебе кое-что сказать.  
Сацуки почти видела, как досадливо морщится лицо Хасэгавы — начало разговора было не из приятных.  
Сацуки могла сколько угодно себя обманывать, сколько угодно пытаться не сравнивать, но в конце концов признала, что с Дай-чаном она почти воедино срослась, узнавав о нём почти всё, как о человеке, приняв его заскоки, при этом не теряя себя. В конце концов, она женщина, и ей тридцать пять лет.  
А Дай-чан придурок, с этим она ничего не может поделать. Бьющегося сердца и заворачивающихся в узел внутренностей от мыслей о нём у Сацуки не случалось, зато в груди разливалось тепло, а на губах расползалась улыбка, и это было куда более приятным чувством, чем эти…  
Бабочки в животе. В желудке. Выскакивающие через ротовое отверстие приторно-сладкими лживыми словами и признаниями. И Сацуки готова была назвать это любовью. Если любовь выглядит так, думала она, пока Дай-чан, делая вид, что забыл об их поцелуе, смотрел на Сацуки тёмными горящими глазами, то она мне нравится.  
Сацуки вдохнула в грудь побольше воздуха; повернулась к Хасэгаве всем корпусом, решительная и уверенная. Хасэгава будто бы почувствовал её настрой; огонёк-сигарета исчез, потушенный и использованный. Свою Сацуки всё ещё курила, обещая себе, что эта — точно последняя.  
До следующей стрессовой ситуации, по крайней мере.  
— Не думаю, что между нами может что-то получиться, — выдохнула она, решив не тянуть быка за рога. Хасэгава молчал. — Дело вовсе не в тебе. Это... сложно объяснить. Предлагаю вернуться в рамки отношений если не друзей, то хороших коллег. Прости, Кеншин.  
Выдохнула — и подумала, что сейчас как раз самое подходящее время для ещё одной сигареты.  
Хасэгава молчал, и Сацуки ждала и боялась его следующих слов одновременно. Она с безнадёгой подумала, что им ещё как минимум сорок минут ехать обратно. Это, наверное, будут даже не самые неловкие сорок минут в её жизни, но такая перспектива почему-то (не удивительно) не вызывала в ней энтузиазма. Она слегка прищурилась, надеясь разглядеть лицо Хасэгавы. Наткнулась на взгляд — будто бы горящий.  
Он смотрел на Сацуки, как на экспонат в Лувре. Сацуки почему-то помимо воли сжала ладони в кулаки.  
— Конечно, — мягко сказал он и поднял руку. Ладонь прошлась по щеке, заправила прядь волос за ухо, — я понимаю, Момои-сан.  
Она выдохнула облегчённо, но никак не желающая отстраняться от её лица рука немного напрягала.  
— Я понимаю, — продолжал Хасэгава, костяшками пальцев пройдясь по скулам. Сацуки нахмурилась. — Зачем такой прекрасной женщине нужен я? Или это из-за Аомине?  
Сацуки открыла было рот, но промолчала, не зная, что ответить.  
— Ну что же ты, ответь. Из-за Аомине, да? — Голос изменился; стал ниже, тише. Сацуки ощутила опасность, исходящую из его тона, опасность, которую никак не ожидала услышать в интонациях этого человека. Рука опустилась ниже, пальцы схватили Сацуки за подбородок и резко вздёрнули вверх. — Отвечай, сука.  
Сацуки чувствовала, что что-то было не так. Теперь поняла. Ощущение стоящего за спиной душителя исчезло. Ведь вот он — прямо перед ней.  
Сацуки схватила его за запястье, резко отстраняя от своего лица чужую руку. Вокруг них были мосты, заливная пойма реки и линии монорельса; бездушные и неживые, не способные помочь. Сацуки хотела к людям, хотела увидеть людей, хотела, чтобы они защитили её своей равнодушной стеной и пустыми взглядами, но — это действительно защищало, от таких, как Хасэгава. Однако всё, что она могла сейчас делать, — это нервно оглядываться в поисках какой-либо цивилизации; развернуться, готовой убежать, оказаться пойманной в захват чужих рук.  
Сацуки никогда не боялась поворачиваться к кому-либо спиной, но теперь, кажется, у неё точно будут проблемы с этим. Хасэгава прижался к ней сзади, одной рукой сцепив её запястья за спиной, другой вновь схватил за подбородок и заговорил в ухо тихо и горячо:  
— Я хотел увидеть, как ты умрёшь. Но я не хотел, чтобы это случилось так скоро.  
Сацуки беспомощно подумала, что о многом хочет его спросить, но лёгшая на горло рука не располагала к приятной беседе.  
С воскресенья (а сегодня был четверг) параноидные мысли плотно засели в голове Сацуки, стоит признать — небезосновательно. Даже когда Хасэгава, пользуясь полномочиями начальства, предложил ей проехаться «кое-куда», Сацуки покивала головой, а сама проверила выданный М1911 («Сорок пятый калибр! — был в восторге Аомине первое время, когда-то, очень давно. — Представь, что и как он может отшибить!»).  
Выданный М1911 отлично помещался в её руке, а стреляла Сацуки всегда неплохо, хоть и только на стрельбище.  
В прошлый раз это был нож, только спугнувший Хасэгаву. В этот раз Сацуки хотела его не просто напугать, она хотела причинить ему боль, отгородить от себя стеной безопасности. Воистину, человек с оружием чувствует бескрайнюю силу, даже если его в этот момент душат. Удобную стойку Вивера принять, конечно, не получалось, да и пальцы всё время дрожали, но Сацуки смогла собрать последние силы в кулак, вырвать одну руку из плена ничего подобного не ожидающего Хасэгавы и заехать ему локтем в живот. Начавшаяся усиливаться на горле хватка ослабилась, и Сацуки смогла вырваться, вытаскивая пистолет из сумки и оборачиваясь. Недолго думая, она сняла его с предохранителя и навела на согнувшегося Хасэгаву.  
— Отойди подальше, — сказала она, хотя горло душили слёзы. Выпрямившийся Хасэгава, помедлив, сделал два шага назад. — Теперь подними руки. Вот так. Видишь, моя сумка лежит? Пни её мне.  
— Момои-сан…  
— Быстро.  
— Послушай…  
Она не стала слушать. Да и Хасэгава не собирался говорить. Суперинтендант Хасэгава Кеншин, её начальник, человек, которого она знала двенадцать лет, мужчина с тёплой улыбкой и морщинками-солнечными лучиками, кинулся на неё, словно умирающий зверь, которому было нечего терять. В этот раз руки действовали быстрее головы; не целясь, не думая, Сацуки быстро нажала на курок, один раз, второй.  
Она попала в правое плечо. Первой пулей. Вторая прошла чуть выше. Хасэгава застонал, закричал, как тот самый умирающий зверь. Пистолет едва не выпал из бьющих тремором пальцев, но Сацуки быстро взяла себя в руки. Всё ещё не теряя Хасэгаву с прицела, она подобрала с земли сумку, вытащила на свет телефон.  
Три пропущенных от Дай-чан. Дай-чан, слава Богу.  
Сацуки нажала на вызов его контакта, когда Хасэгава вновь позвал её по имени. Она едва сдержалась от того, чтобы выстрелить в третий раз.  
* * *  
На этот раз в машине Аомине играл старый добрый Слэш из «ганзов».  
Сам Аомине протянул ей стаканчик с кофе со словами «подержи-ка», и когда Сацуки заглянула внутрь, то вместо самого кофе увидела там лишь три сигаретных окурка. За просьбой «подержать» пошла просьба «сгонять до урны и выбросить», и Сацуки, вздохнув, выполнила её.  
— О чём он поёт?  
— А? — удивился Аомине, вывернувшийся под невообразимым углом, чтобы залезть в карман брюк и вытащить оттуда ключи. — Да хер его знает. Если б понимал, то не слушал бы его.  
Резонно.  
Когда ключи были найдены («Зачем ты вообще засунул их в карман, перед тем, как сесть в машину?» — «Автоматически получилось»), и машина, приветственно заурчав, тронулась вперёд, Аомине зачем-то сделал потише.  
Сацуки не знала, что сказать. Но она сказала:  
— Поют о том, что детка не умеет водить.  
— Как я жил без этой информации.  
Сацуки фыркнула и взяла телефон. Ей писал Ки-чан, зная, что Аомине писать почти бесполезно. Он приглашал их в воскресенье поиграть.  
«Будут, — писал, — я и Сейджуро. И Мидорима-чи обещал, представляешь. Не видел его с выпуска из университета. Как раз два на два получится».  
И сопроводил всё это большим количеством радостных смайликов.  
Когда Сацуки сообщила Аомине об этом, он усмехнулся.  
— Представляю, как четыре тридцатилетних мужика будут выкуривать подростков со стритбольной площадки, чтобы самим на ней погонять мяч.  
— Я пишу, что мы придём.  
— Пиши.  
В конце концов, они вдвоём столько лет гоняли с Ки-чан этот несчастный мяч, и ничего их не смущало.  
Один раз Сацуки спросила у Аомине, можно ли уже наконец убрать эту несчастную «ёлочку» с переднего зеркала его машины, на что получила полный недоумения взгляд: «Зачем?». С того дня она никак не поднимала эту тему, и «ёлочка» продолжала красоваться в салоне, став её непременным атрибутом. Сацуки и сейчас залипла на ней глазами, совсем не обращая внимания на дорогу, а когда заметила, послала Аомине взгляд, полный недоумения.  
Бесполезно правда — он упорно смотрел на дорогу.  
— Боишься? — Но, кажется, Аомине научился чувствовать на себе её взгляд. Ровно как и она — его.  
Слишком хорошо её знал. Слишком хорошо они знали друг друга.  
— Нет. Но всё же спрошу: куда мы едем?  
Аомине выехал на мост в Кото, явно беря курс на квартал Камэйдо. Сацуки нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить, что там может находиться, но так и не пришла к однозначному выводу.  
— Не хмурь носик, — усмехнулся Аомине, бросив на неё взгляд. — И не думай. Я просто… еду.  
Ох, Дай-чан.  
Сацуки откинула голову назад, позволила волосам сползти ниже, обнажая её уши и щёки. И шею. Музыка играла так тихо, что Сацуки едва слышала, кто и о чём там поёт, да и Аомине это мало волновало. Он съехал с моста, против ожидания завернул не на Камэйдо; оставил позади себя оживлённые высотки. Водил он аккуратно, но без энтузиазма (в отличие от Ки-чана, который отбирал руль при любом удобном случае и рассказывал в помноженный на сотню раз о своей давней мечте стать лётчиком), но Сацуки краем глаза следила за его движениями.  
В груди — разливалось тепло, а на губах играла улыбка.  
— Останови машину.  
Аомине огляделся по сторонам, выкрутил руль и заехал в какой-то переулок, пустой, но довольно чистый. Заглушил двигатель и начал отстёгивать ремень безопасности.  
Сацуки отстегнула свой быстрее.  
Она села ему на бёдра; длинная юбка, чуть ниже коленей, оказалась неаккуратно и неудобно сжатой между их ног, и Сацуки, хмыкнув, приподнялась, что поправить её. Руки Аомине, после того схватившие её за бёдра, были такие же, как и всегда, — горячие и тёплые, а губы — мягкие и обветренные.  
Целовался он долго и нежно, то и дело убирая с лица Сацуки упавшие на него пряди волос. Сацуки отвечала ему, задыхаясь, но не чувствовала никакого страха перед этим удушьем, лишь иногда ненадолго отстраняясь, чтобы вдохнуть побольше воздуха. Приоткрывала свои веки беспокойно и быстро, пальцами цеплялась за ткань на рубашке Дай-чана, сдавливала ногами его бёдра так сильно, что самой больно становилось.  
Когда Аомине отстранил Сацуки от себя и поднял вверх её ладони, та поняла, что они не дрожат. Впервые за долгое время.  
Выдохнула, подаваясь вперёд, желая скрыть лицо между чужой шеей и ключицей, но Аомине не позволил. Он аккуратно взял её щёки в ладони и приподнял голову. Долго смотрел на горло, а потом провёл по краснеющим пятнам пальцами.  
— Едва заметные.  
— Да, — вздохнула Сацуки и мягко убрала его руки с шеи на свои бёдра. — В этот раз оставил.  
Аомине хмурился, потемневшими от злости глазами смотрел куда-то сквозь Сацуки. Ей не нравилось это выражение лица; она разгладила морщинки на его лбу, между бровей, потянула за щёку и рассмеялась. Вцепившаяся ей в бедро рука расслабилась, погладила едва ощутимо сквозь ткань и постаралась пробраться под неё, чтобы нащупать участки горячей бледной кожи.  
Рубашка у Аомине, светло-синяя, с сильно торчащими на изнаночной стороне нитками, была заправлена в брюки. Сацуки выправила её, задевая ногтями бляшку ремня, тронула пальцами твёрдый напрягшийся живот и выдохом-шёпотом услышала «ниже», которое осело дыханием на её губах. Аомине сам расстегнул ремень на брюках, дёрнул вниз «молнию» и ударился коленом о коробку передач. Сацуки следила за его нервными действиями с не менее нервной усмешкой, помедлила немного и, наконец, скользнула ладонью под нижнее бельё.  
Когда она сжала пальцы вокруг горячей плоти, Аомине отреагировал только тяжёлыми выдохом через нос. Его собственная рука давно пробралась под юбку, поглаживала внутреннюю сторону бёдер. Когда пальцы коснулись ещё сухой, но тёплой кожи сквозь ткань, слегка надавили, Сацуки от приятной щекотки-ласки выгнула спину, судорожно выдыхая. Аомине, судя по всему, реакция понравилась, он слегка отодвинул ткань и вновь надавил пальцем, мазнув по уздечке и головке клитора.  
— Погоди…  
— Какие у тебя там волосы?  
Боже ты всемогущий, блять. Сацуки захохотала помимо воли.  
— Светлые. Проверишь как-нибудь.  
Она сдвинула крайнюю плоть и с силой сжала обнажившуюся головку. Аомине тихо незлобно выругался сквозь зубы, резким движением опрокинул Сацуки на руль и потянулся к бардачку. Сацуки прикрыла глаза, сосредотачиваясь на ощущениях и абстрагируясь от видимости; Дай-чан, массируя чувствительную точку, почувствовал возбуждение Сацуки и горячую влагу между ног. Его длинный палец скользнул внутрь; Сацуки так выгнулась, охнув, что лопаткой нажала на сигнал.  
— Ну, молодец, Сацуки.  
Она сама вынула пуговицы из петель на своей рубашке-поло, припустила с плеч. Бежевое бельё расстегнул спереди уже Дай-чан; его глаза загорелись, когда Сацуки убрала чашечки с груди. Сацуки никогда не была сильно чувствительной; ласки груди не вызывали в ней особенного трепета, но Аомине лапал её с таким энтузиазмом, что Сацуки даже прониклась. Она выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы, когда его губы сомкнулись вокруг тёмно-розового соска и очертили слюной путь от него до ключицы. Слюна высыхала быстро, но перед этим успевала холодить приятным ощущением. Сацуки почти забывала двигать пальцами на члене Дай-чана, но он сам убрал их, зашуршал упаковкой презерватива и попросил…  
— Привстань. Только не стукнись башкой об… О, я же предупреждал, дурёха.  
Сацуки фыркнула, потёрла затылок. Руки Аомине сами направили её, медленно начали усаживать на свой член.  
— Щекотно, — хихикнула Сацуки и ткнулась лбом в плечо Аомине. Аомине промычал что-то в её ухо.  
Она укусила его кожу аккуратно, чтобы не оставить меток, и начала двигаться. Перенесла опору на дрожащие колени, поместившиеся на сидение по бокам от Дай-чана, качнула бёдрами и словила тихий стон, больше похожий на вздох. Её саму трясло; но впервые за последние недели ей было приятно от этой дрожи. Мышцы сжимались вокруг чужой плоти, пальцы одной руки Аомине не переставали кружить вокруг её клитора, то и дело на него надавливая, а пальцы другой — лежали на бедре, мягко и уверенно направляя Сацуки.  
Сацуки чувствовала, что в их близости была не то чтобы любовь в привычном понимании этого слова, но доверие, нежность и полное понимание — то, чего Сацуки так не хватало. То, что она называла любовью.  
Поцелуй вышел куда более грубым и страстным, чем был у них до того. Аомине кусался и зализывал укусы, втягивал её нижнюю губу, сжимал пальцами волосы на затылке. Сацуки отвечала ему так же, желая быть равной, желая получить, чего она хочет, дать Дай-чану, чего хочет он. Органы в животе разбились на множество осколков от прошедшей по телу жаркой волны, и Сацуки, толкнув Аомине в грудь, отстранилась, откинула голову назад, показывая розовые следы от чужих пальцев на шее, и тихо застонала — впервые.  
Аомине проглотил остатки её стона в новом смазанном поцелуе и кончил следом, медленно и с явным удовольствием.  
Сацуки прикоснулась губами к его взмокшему виску, прежде чем отстраниться и перелезть обратно на своё сидение, перед этим вновь ударившись головой о потолок и заехав Аомине по животу. Он, ворча на неуклюжесть Сацуки, снял презерватив, завязал его и заозирался.  
— Зря ты тот стаканчик всё-таки выбросила.  
Сацуки хмыкнула.  
Аомине только сделал музыку громче, когда у Сацуки зазвонил телефон. Поджав губы, он вновь убавил громкость. Глянул на дисплей, увидел надпись «Ки-чан».  
— Не бери.  
Сацуки его, конечно же, слушать не стала.  
— Привет! — влился ей в ухо бодрый радостный голос. Сацуки поставила громкую связь. — Не мешаю?  
— Нет, — улыбнулась Сацуки.  
— Да, — буркнул Аомине.  
— Никогда не задавай этого вопроса, чтобы не поставить себя в неловкое положение, — раздался откуда-то издалека голос Акаши. — Даже если мешаешь, то тебе лучше этого не знать. Привет, Момои-сан. Как ты?  
Аомине вырулил из переулка. За углом дома стоял щуплый подросток и смотрел на них круглыми глазами. Аомине послал ему самодовольный взгляд.  
— Всё хорошо, спасибо. Слушание назначено на тринадцатое июня, надеюсь, не перенесут.  
Кисэ помолчал некоторое мгновение. Нетипично для него.  
— Зачем он это делал? — спросил наконец.  
— Ебанутый потому что, — заявил Аомине. — У него на ноутбуке нашли папку с фотографиями Сацуки. Он их чуть ли не с момента знакомства собирал. Представляешь, семь лет назад убил девушку, похожую на неё. Суд тогда отправил в петлю её брата за это. И этот случай недавний, с Мивой Канэко… Тоже он.  
— Хасэгава сказал на допросе, — перебила его Сацуки, — что всё это время не решался сделать шаг ко мне. А когда решился… два нападения на пробу без цели летального исхода. Но рано или поздно…  
Она сглотнула.  
Ки-чан молчал.  
— Самое ужасное. Что он выглядел, как обычный человек. Вёл себя как обычный человек. Мне было хорошо с ним, — продолжала она, бездумно глядя в тёмный экран телефона. Аомине упрямо смотрел на дорогу.  
— В своё время Сейджуро, похожий на маньяка, оказался невиновным, — фыркнул Кисэ, разрушая её монолог. Сацуки стало легче. — Так что не надо верить всему, что видишь. Главное, чтобы его не признали психически нездоровым. Легко отделается.  
Акаши как-то понимающе согласился.  
— Спасибо, Ки-чан. Акаши-кун.  
— И не забывайте про воскресенье, — вновь подал голос Акаши. Послышался звук чем-то очень похожий на удар бутылки о стакан. Аомине усмехнулся. — И постарайтесь без опозданий.  
— До встречи, — тепло ответила Сацуки и отключилась.  
Они проехали ещё немного в молчании, Аомине тихо подпевал какой-то песне. Сацуки слушала его бормотание, не чувствуя неловкости или напряжения в повисшей между ними тишине.  
— В воскресенье, — вдруг сказал он, — я опять уделаю Кисэ. Вот увидишь.  
— В последний раз это он уделал тебя, насколько я помню.  
— Вот увидишь, Сацуки.  
Она не стала спорить, только проводила взглядом бегущую по тротуару трёхцветную кошечку.  
Эту дорогу она знала. Они ехали домой.

**Author's Note:**

> l'heureux élu (фр.) - счастливый избранник  
> *У Брюса Спрингстина есть песня "All That Heaven Will Allow"


End file.
